Total Drama: Summer Smackdown (SYOC)
by Pierana
Summary: Closed. 17 fresh new contestants submitted by you will embark on the craziest and most dangerous adventure ever on Pahkitew Island. Get prepared for a plethora of drama, backstabbing, and arguments that will all lead to the million dollar prize. Who will win? Who will be eliminated first? The only way to find out is by tuning in! (10/17 Campers Remaining)
1. Form

*DISCLAIMER: **Although I'm starting a new story, this doesn't mean that I'm discontinuing my other story. You can expect a new chapter of my other story tomorrow :D**

 **.**

 **With that out of the way, I'd like to Welcome you to Total Drama: Summer Showdown. This is an SYOC, but this is no normal SYOC. There will be 1 million bucks, 17 contestants, 16 episodes, and tons of drama!**

 **Here is the Summer Showdown Twist:**

 **After I receive all of the submissions, I will post a cast list. Then a few days will go by, and I'll be writing the story but not posting any chapters. After these few days pass, I will post one chapter each day for two weeks until the end.**

 **RULES:**

 **1\. SUBMIT VIA PM PLEASE!** _This makes it much easier for communication purposes._

 **2\. Make new, unique characters!** _Nobody wants to see boring contestants duke it out, right?_

 **3\. Don't get angry with me if I eliminate your OC.** _This is Total Drama, and there is only one winner :)_

 **4\. Have Fun!** _That's the most important part!_

* * *

 **So start off you're summer by submitting a character! Here is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age (15-17):**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Backstory/Personal Life:**

 **What kind of people they'd like in an alliance:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Favorite Food:**

 **Least Favorite Food:**

 **Phobia/Fear:**

 **Audition Tape:**

* * *

Thanks for Submitting! Remember, if you are struggling with a deep character, fodder is always appreciated!


	2. Cast List

**Thank you so much to everyone who submitted! The submissions came in so fast, and the cast was already formed just hours after the form was posted. Thanks so much everyone!**

 **So as you can see, I increased the size of the cast a bit. I just received so many good characters, that I couldn't cut anyone.**

 **Onto the cast list...(Yes I know that there are more females than males. However, this is to counter ROTI, which had more males at the start. I know that World Tour introduced 1 male and 2 females, but Blaineley shouldn't really count in my eyes.)**

 **Female Contestants:**

 **1\. Celica Drew Excalibur** **, The Knight, Age 17. Submitted by Seven Alice.**

 **2\. Genevieve "Genna" Pray** **, The Law-Obsessed Fangirl, Age 15. Submitted by triggeredStereotype.**

 **3\. Arianna Rodriguez,** **The Two Faced Girl, Age 15. Submitted by Omakin.**

 **4\. Amane Polaris,** **The Adventurous Gal, Age 16. Submitted by lumigo akvo9504.**

 **5\. Janet Richardson,** **The "Nice" Girl, Age 16. Submitted by I am a fish.**

 **6\. Naomi Burns,** **The Horror Show, Age 16. Submitted by 5050railtime.**

 **7\. Ronda Gronkowski,** **The MMA Fighter, Age 17. Submitted by JackHammerMan.**

 **8\. Lain Stanbell,** **The Empathetic Psychic, Age 17. Submitted by Aleister Bloodrive VII**

 **9\. Ellie Woods,** **The Bubbly-Cute Cosplayer, Age 16. Submitted by bloodylilcorpse.**

* * *

 **Male Contestants:**

 **1\. Julian Vacado, The Meme King, Age 15. Submitted by The Frozen Artist.**

 **2\. Taylor Ruegg-Crain,** **The Sensitive Gamer, Age 16. Submitted by Michael15.**

 **3\. Nathaniel Andrew Micheal Winchester The Third,** **The British Upper-Class, Age 17. Submitted by Pokemon FTW.**

 **4\. Conor Maxwel,** **The Autistic Author, Age 16. Submitted by GirlPower54.**

 **5\. Henry Ruben,** **The Stoic Blacksmith, Age 17. Submitted by 101romansoldier.**

 **6\. Aleister Steele,** **The Fake Bad Guy, Age 17. Submitted by Aleister Bloodrive VII**

 **7\. Miles Jackson,** **The Altruistic Antihero, Age 17. Submitted by TheAllTimeGreatest.**

 **8\. Craig Hau, The Gullible Surfer, Age 17. Submitted by ObsessiveSierraFan.**

* * *

 **I'm very excited to start this adventure with you all! Follow the story to get updates!**

 **-TFA**


	3. Episode 1: A Fresh Start

**Sorry this took so long to get out! I was struggling with the beginning, so I skipped to writing later chapters. When I came back to write this chapter 2 nights ago, I nearly finished, and then my power went out and I lost everything. I'm just a BIT salty. So yeah this came out late. Sorry 'bout that :/ my apologies .-. anyway, this chapter isn't my best work, but oh well. I know it will feel a bit repetitive throughout this episode since I had to rewrite it. It's not spectacular, but it gets the job done. The first episode is never easy to write. Also, there WILL be an elimination this episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Anime Adventures 2 (Which I made up) or Fidget Spinners.**

An aerial shot of Pahkitew Island was shown before zooming in. "Greetings Total Drama Fans!" Chris's voice rang through the camera. "Total Drama is back and better than ever!" The shot then cut to Chris standing on the beach. "In a few minutes, 17 new competitors will arrive to compete for another million dollars! Stay tuned, and get ready or a dramatic season of Total Drama: Summer Smackdown!

 _*Theme Song*_

Three helicopters were shown in the sky holding the new competitors. They slowly descended onto the beach before landing. The door on the first Helicopter opened, and out stepped the first contestant.

A girl of average height and weight with long black hair stepped off the helicopter. She had red contacts in and pale skin. She wore A black top with a purple Aquarius sign on it, a short red skirt, and a pair of teal converse. She also is wearing pink glasses without lenses in them (she wears them strictly for fashion) and a blue and silver scarf.

"Genevieve, right?" Chris said with a wave.

"Right, but you can call me Genna. I can't believe I'm actually here on Pahkitew Island! I'm so excited!" She said quickly. She gave Chris a crushing hug before letting him go and standing next to him.

"Our next c-contestant is...Taylor." Chris said grumpily as himself off from Genna's hug.

A pale, chubby boy of medium height with brown hair, brown eyes, and thick black rimmed glasses walked towards Chris. He was wearing a light blue shirt sleeve t-shirt with a picture of a kitty cat in a bandanna and chain necklace and text saying Hug Life. He also wore Black elastic shorts and black and grey tennis shoes. He held up his hand to give Chris a high-five, but the Host ignored him, to preoccupied with fixing his hair.

Taylor walked next to Genna, and gave her a confused stare has Genna was staring at his shirt. "Haha, Hug Life. That's funny." She said with an awkward laugh, causing Taylor to turn away from her.

A petite white girl was the next contestant, with large blue doe-like eyes and short curly hair that's fashioned into the cut of a bob cut that just tucks underneath her ears. Her bangs are short and wavy, they fall around her eyes. She has strawberry blonde locks. She was wearing a Deep purple off the shoulder sweater with a smile thin pale pink strap camisole top underneath. She also had on a golden heart chained necklace around her neck with several red and purple bangles on her wrist and large pink star earrings.

"Nice to meet all of you! My name is Ellie!" The girl said.

Genevieve waved to her and Taylor nodded at her Ellie stepped in between them.

The next contestant to step off had a serious look on his face. He has pale skin along with short and unkempt strawberry blond hair. He also has green eyes. He stood tall and had intimidating muscles covered with scars and burns. He wore a high collared red trench coat and a black belt. He also had on jeans, boots, and a black sleeveless shirt.

"This is Henry!" Chris announced.

All the contestants gave him shy waves.

He stepped toward the group and took in everything, not acknowledging anyone as he stood next to Taylor.

The final contestant on the first helicopter stepped off. A tall, muscular girl with light brown skin walked toward the contestants. She wore a red sports bra, with knee high black leggings, ankle high black socks, and gray tennis shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Ronda." Chris said as he shook her hand. He recoiled in pain from her strong grip.

"I'm glad you picked me, because I'll definitely give the audience a strong competitor to root for." She said before standing next to Henry. He glanced at her and she looked back as the two sized each other up. They most certainly would be the most physically capable contestants of the season.

The second helicopter arrived, and the door slid open, revealing the next contestant, A somewhat tall underweight male. He had pale skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. The boy was wearing a black v-neck, black jeans, and a gray fedora with a black band.

"A pleasure to meet you, Christian McLean."

"Everyone, this is Nathaniel Andrew Michael Winchester The Third." said Chris.

"Nathaniel is fine." Nathaniel said annoyed as he went to stand next to the other contestants.

The next competitor to step off the plane had a giant smile on his face. He was of Asian descent and had long black hair tied into a bun. He wore blue and white swim trunks, gray water shoes, and a black and grey tanktop. He had gray eyes and tan skin.

He practically ran over Chris in his rush to meet the host. "It's great to meet you, man!" The teenager shouted at the celebrity.

"Can you let go of me?" Chris asked, gasping for air.

"Sorry!"

"Everyone, this is Craig!" Chris announced.

Craig stood next to the other contestants, still smiling as the next contestant arrived.

A pale and curvy girl arrived hair seems to be relatively short but was actually pretty long but most of it's length is styled in a very long and thick braid that falls to the level of her ankles, at the tip of said braid she have a cross shaped metallic adorn, along with long bangs at the top of her head. She had large brown eyes as well. She wore a blue jacket over her shoulders as if it was a cape, and a white dress shirt with the top button undone. She also had on a red bowtie, black skirt, long black socks, and black dress shoes.

Her expression was unreadable at first. "Everyone, meet Lain." said Chris. After most of the contestants smiled at her, she mirrored their smile and stood at the end of the line.

A pale, lean boy was the next contestant. He had long shaggy red hair, large purple eyes, and a large smirk on his face. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. He also had black fingerless gloves in each hands.

He took a look at some of the smaller competitors and simply shook his head. "Competition looks easy this year..." He trailed off once he saw Ronda and Henry glaring at him.

Meanwhile, the next contestant had arrived. A boy with neatly combed blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a tall build. He wore A long sleeve bright red hoodie under a short sleeve bright blue t-shirt, tan khaki pants, white socks, black/red/blue sneakers, a red baseball cap with sunglasses perched on the flat part, a gray digital watch on his left wrist, a leather belt, green fingerless gloves, a blue leather spiked wristband on his right wrist and some elbow and knee guards. He also has a green bandanna and a shark tooth necklace around his neck.

"Conor." Chris acknowledged as he high-fived the teen.

"C-chris." Conor repeated back nervously before standing with the others.

A rather buff boy with brown hair arrived next. He was pale and tall, and wore dark blue jeans, a white, short sleeved t-shirt with a blue Phoenix decal on the front, black leather jacket, and dark brown boots. However, mostly everyone (subconsciously) were staring at the prosthetic arm on his left side. He knew that everyone was staring at him, but he tried his best to ignore the crowd.

"Everyone, meet Miles." Chris said. "High five!" Chris shouted before laughing to himself. "I crack myself up." Miles and the rest of the competitors glared at Chris for his offensive joke.

Multiple contestants let out a gasp of terror as the next competitor arrived. She was extremely short, and freakishly pale skin. She had long black hair that covered her face.

"She looks like that girl that crawled out of the TV in that one horror movie!" Genna cried in terror.

Besides the fact that she looked rather spooky, she was dressed completely the opposite. She wore a cute short white dress with red roses towards the bottom, and White slippers and striped red and white leggings.

" _Nice_ to meet you Naomi." Chris said, cringing in fear as she walked forward.

She ignored him and moved to the back of the crowd, and she quickly blended in with the competition, who were too busy looking on at the next contestant.

The next contestant was had messy, short, black hair and was very short. He had the start of a mustache on his face. He wore gray sweatpants, a black T-shirt, a black beanie, gray tennis shoes, and a large gold chain around his neck. "Yo, yo, yo, it's ya boy Julian in the house!" He shouted while playing with a spinner in his hands.

"Nice to meet you Julian." Chris said.

"Don't wear it out." He replied before turning away from the host.

The next girl to arrive was dressed peculiarly. She wore two pieces of silver armor covering her arms and hands, a piece of armor on her forehead and the armor's boots. Under it, she has a pastel blue long sleeved shirt with domed shoulders and a dark blue corset dress that goes past her knees and has ornaments in the chest. Under all her clothing, she covers her chest with another piece of armor, however that remains unseen. Aside from that, she was tall and curvy, and had straight blonde hair with orange highlights that went past her waist, which has messy bangs on her forehead that almost reaches her eyes. It remains loose, but from her shoulders on it is tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are large and cute, almond shaped and Fuchsia colored, and her skin is a rosy pale.

"Great to meet you, Celica." Chris said.

"Thank you so much for having me here, Chris." She said politely before bowing slightly.

"She looks like one of those knights from Anime Adventures 2." Ellie commented.

"That's what I was thinking!" Genna said.

A short, pale girl was the next contestant. She had scarlet red, curly long hair and Blue eyes. She wore a White short sleeved shirt underneath pink unbuttoned coat, black tie, grey short skirt, green sneakers and white socks that go a little above her ankle. She also Has a blue bow in her hair.

"I'm so excited to meet everyone!" the girl shouted before running up to the other contestants. "My name is Janet by the way."

The penultimate contestant was a pale girl that was thin with small curves. She had long, dark brown hair in a ponytail on her right side. Her brown eyes were covered on the left side by bangs. She wore a pair of black capris and a white jumper with a pair of black converse and a gold heart-shaped locket.

"This is Amane, everyone." Chris said as she smiled to everyone. "Now go join the others, we are on a strict schedule today." he then tapped his watch.

The last contestant arrived wearing A White T shirt with Black stripes, Black Jeans and Blue converses. She was pale, had green eyes, and auburn hair in two ponytails.

"Our final contestant, Arianna!"

She quickly ran up to the other competitors. "It's sooooo great to meet all of you!" She shouted as she put on a fake smile.

"Well it looks like that's everyone." Chris said. "Now it's time to divide you up into teams. If I call your name, come stand on this blue mat." The host instructed. "This team will consist of: Genevieve, Arianna, Henry, Craig, Taylor, Ellie, Julian, Ronda, and Janet. You guys will now be known as the Hateful Hedgehogs." Chris announced as their team symbol (an angry hedgehog) popped up on screen.

"What an...unusual name." Janet commented.

"This means that the other team has Celica, Lain, Amane, Aleister, Nathaniel, Conor, Miles, and Naomi. You guys are now the Carnivorous Crabs."

"Cool." Amane said.

"Before we go off to our first challenge, we should go over the amenities first." Chris decided. "First off, one of you will be eliminated today, and every episode after."

The cast gasped shocked. "How are we going to be able to bond with such a short time?" Arianna asked innocently.

"That's for you to figure out." Chris snapped before continuing. "Of course, we have the always disgusting outhouse confessional."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: To be honest, I don't care about making friends at all. I'm here for the case of a million bucks, and nobody is going to stop me.

Aleister: There team seems to have more weaklings, so that's good, I guess.

Amane: I can't believe I'm in the Total Drama Confessional!

*CONFESSIONAL END*

"Also, the losing team will still have to stay in crummy cabins." Chris clarified to the players. "But the Spa Hotel is returning to treat the winning team to gourmet meals, TV, and comfortable beds."

Various of shouts of approval were heard.

"Okay, now it's time for your first challenge. We are going to keep it simple today. All you have to do is find the key to the spa hotel hidden around the island. Good luck."

Everyone stood still for a second. "Well, what are we waiting for Hedgehogs? Let's move!" Ronda shouted as she sprinted off into the forest, her team soon following in pursuit.

"I think we should split into pairs." Celica said.

"Sounds good." Conor replied.

"Come on," Aleister said, dragging Nathaniel into the forest with him.

"Unhand me fool." Nathaniel snapped unhappily.

"Partners?" Conor asked Miles.

"Uh, sure." Miles replied.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Miles: I do admit, I'm a bit surprised to be selected so quickly, as most people view me as weak due to my disability.

Conor: I really respect Miles, as he seems to be strong despite his prosthetic. I have austism, but I try not to let that stop me. Hopefully we can create an alliance or something..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Let's work together!" Amane said to Celica.

"Okay, I think we should go towards the mountains since everyone else is going into the forest.

"Sounds good to me." Amane responded happily.

Lain was excited about everyone's high energy going into the first challenge. However, she was now forced to partner up with Naomi, and she couldn't really get a read on her.

"Ready to go?" Lain asked.

"Yes." Naomi said simply in a distant tone.

The shot cut to the Hedgehogs searching through a large group of bushes. In the back of the line, Taylor tapped Julian on the shoulder.

"I'm bored of searching here. Let's go somewhere else." said Taylor.

"That's good with me, Yo!" Julian said loudly.

"Shush! We are trying to sneak away!" Taylor reprimanded.

"Okay yo." Julian whispered as the two sneaked away.

The shot cut to Nathaniel and Aleister.

"So can I ask you why you dragged me all the way out here?" Nathaniel asked, annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking that we should create an alliance." Aleister responded.

"I'm listening."

"We are the strongest members of our team, no doubt." Aleister reasoned.

"Perhaps I'll be willing to create mutual pact to assist you."

"Perfect..." Aleister said mischievously as he went back to searching.

Meanwhile, Amane and Celica of the Carnivorous Crabs searched for the key on the shore. "So I'm just going to get right into it; do you want to work together?" Amane questioned.

"Of course." Celica responded quickly.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: Of course I'm a little hesitant about trusting someone this early. But I'm going to worry about winning this challenge first."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The Hedgehogs (save for Julian and Taylor) continued to search, to no avail. "Hey, aren't we short a couple of boys?" Janet asked aloud.

Everyone looked around, and noticed two members of their team missing. "Yeah, seriously, were did those two go?" Henry said, frustrated.

On the other side of the Island, Taylor and Julian found a cave. Julian stepped inside without fear. "Yo, You coming?" Julian shouted as his voice echoed out the front of the cave.

"Are you sure about this?" Taylor said nervously.

"Yo, you only live once dude. Come on!" Julian urged.

"Fine, I'm coming." Taylor said, giving in as he trudged into the cave.

Lain and Naomi walked to the mountains in an awkward silence.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lain: I don't want to be rude, but Naomi kinda puts a damper on things...(She then sighs unhappily)

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Yo Dude, look at what I found!" Julian shouted excitedly.

"What?" Taylor said groggily. They had been searching for a couple of hours, and he was tired.

"It's the key!" Julian replied.

Taylor jumped to his feet. "Really?" He asked.

Sure enough, the key was glowing in the middle of the cave. Julian quickly snatched it and tucked it in his pockets before the two boys ran out of the cave in a rush.

Genevieve, Arianna, Ronda, Janet, Ellie, Craig, and Henry all stood near the Spa Hotel, taking a break from searching. Suddenly, Julian ran up to them. "Guys, I found the key!" Everyone smiled and stood up as Julian dashed towards the door and fished into his pocket to find the key. However, he couldn't find it. All he felt was a large number of fidget spinners.

"Guys, I might have lost it." Julian gulped.

Ronda face palmed. Henry seethed. However, they could all only look on in horror as Amane ran up and placed the key inside the keyhole, and opened the lock.

"Carnivorous Crabs Win Immunity!" Chris shouted.

"Aww man..." said Julian.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Amane: I'm so excited that I won the challenge for our team! Celica and I were going to regroup with our team when we saw Julian and Taylor run by! The key fell out of Julian's pocket while he was grabbing one of his spinner things! Anyways, I'm just so happy right now!

Arianna: I'm on a team of idiots.

Ronda: I know who _I'm_ voting for.

Henry: How do you drop the key?

*END CONFESSIONAL*

At the bonfire, Chris stood with a plate of eight marshmallows. "Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony, Hateful Hedgehogs."

"Still loving the name." Janet said from her stump.

"Anyways, lets get this show on the road." Chris said, grabbing the first marshmallows. "The first six marshmallows go to Craig, Janet, Ronda, Arianna, Genevieve, and Ellie."

The five caught their treats and grinned.

"The next marshmallow goes to...Taylor."

That means it comes down to Henry and Julian. And the final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Henry,"

Henry let out a sigh of relief and caught the sign of immunity. Julian sighed.

"Sorry Julian, shows over for you." Chris said.

"Looks like it's time for me to get shot out of a cannon." The eliminated boy said sadly.

"No, not this time...CHEF!" Chris called.

The shot cut to the brand new elimination device: The Shot of Shame. It was a giant sling shot that could easily fit a human in it.

Chef loaded Julian in it. "Any final words?" Asked Chris.

"No." Julian replied.

"Good answer." Chris said as Chef let go of the slingshot, sending Julian flying into the night sky. "I'm glad he's gone. Anyways, make sure to tune in next time for more teenagers getting shot from a sling! On Total. Drama. SUMMER SMACKDOWN!" Chris shouted as the shot zoomed away from Pahkitew Island.

 **Episode Ends**

 **VOTES:**

 **Ellie, Genna, Henry, Craig, Janet, Ronda, and Arianna vote for JULIAN**

 **Julian and Taylor vote for HENRY**

 **Well, I hope you liked it! I think it might have been a little repetitive during the introductions, but hopefully you like it considering I had to write it twice.**

 **And obviously I eliminated Julian first because I created him as fodder and nothing else. I felt that all of your OC's deserve more than one episode.**

 **Anyways, Question TIME!  
**

 **1\. What did you think of Julian's Elimination?**

 **2\. What do you think of the teams?**

 **3\. What do you think of the alliances?**

 **4\. Anything else?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-The Frozen Artist**

* * *

 **Elimination ORDER:**

 **17TH PLACE: Julian (Hateful Hedgehog)**


	4. Episode 2: Fright Night

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! (Even you Non-Americans out there)**

 **I have three parties to go to today. I'm already tired just thinking about it. Anyways enough about me.**

 **A couple important things I forgot to mention last chapter:**

 **1) VERY IMPORTANT: I CHANGED MY NAME FROM THE FROZEN ARTIST TO Pierana.**

 **2) All of the challenges this season will be based off of challenges from former seasons.**

 **3) The season will only have thirteen episodes.**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Hateful Hedgehogs:** **Arianna, Craig, Ellie, Genevieve, Henry, Janet, Ronda, Taylor**

 **Carnivorous Crabs: Aleister, Amane, Celica, Conor, Lain, Miles, Naomi, Nathaniel**

 **I present to you, Episode 2:**

 **Episode 2: Fright Night**

"Last time on Total Drama: Summer Smackdown." Chris started as clips from the last episode were shown. "17 contestants arrived for a summer of pain! _Voluntarily_!" He added. "After dividing into teams, the contestants were sent on a perilous key hunt to open the spa hotel door. In the end, Julian found the key. Unfortunately, he dropped it. After the Carnivorous Crabs won the challenge, the Hateful Hedgehogs unsurprisingly gave Julian the boot for being annoying and dropping the key. He was soon introduced to the Shot of Shame." Chris explained with a laugh. "Who's gonna get shot off the island tonight?" Chris asked aloud as the shot showed it to be nighttime. "There's only one way to figure it out, and that's by watching this Episode on Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!"

 _*THEME SONG*_

In the Spa Hotel, the Carnivorous Crabs were enjoying the perks of winning. Well, most of them were...

While Conor, Miles, Celica, Aleister and Lain enjoyed the hot tub, other members tried to get some sleep.

In the boys room, Nathaniel was there by himself, struggling to fall asleep. Eventually he stood up in search of the Butler, who was in the dining room of the Hotel. "Butler!" Nathaniel shouted. "These sheets are not a high enough thread count!" He complained.

"I'll have more comfortable sheets in your room as soon as possible, sir." The Butler replied.

"Good. And it better be fast." Nathaniel said before walking back to his room.

When he arrived, he saw the sheets were already there. "Well, that was fast."

In the girls room, Amane was fast asleep when she woke up and screamed when she saw someone standing over her. "Naomi! What are you doing?" Amane screeched.

"Observing." Naomi replied.

Suddenly she gasped and her voice went slightly deeper. "Can't you observe and annoy someone else?" Amane said brashly.

Naomi let out a quiet and quick laugh before turning away from the bed.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Amane: So I guess Bakura came out last night...It was only a matter of time. I guess my other personality, Sakura, is going to come out soon as well. Hopefully I'll be able to do as well as the other contestant with multiple personalities from a couple years ago..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Just as Amane was beginning to dose off again, a loud siren blared.

Outside, Chris stood with a airhorn, covering his ears.

All of the Contestants ran outside in their pajamas to see what was going on.

"Do you have a motive for waking us up in the middle of the night, or are you just acting like...Yourself?" Genevieve asked.

"I'm just waking you up for your night challenge!" Chris said excitedly. All the campers groaned.

"Night challenge? What the heck does that mean?" Aleister questioned.

"Don't act so confused. Every season has one." Chris deadpanned.

"But it's our first night! We just sent someone home." Janet said, still rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone just stop acting questions and listen! I thought we'd start off with a bang and instead of letting you sleep your first night, you'll have a challenge! Now who's excited?" Chris asked.

Silence.

"And the losing team will send home a camper." he added.

That caught everyone's attention.

"Bring it on." Aleister said "I'm fine with winning twice in one day."

"We'll see about that." Arianna said with a glare before smiling. "Care to explain the rules, Christian?"

Chris raised an eyebrow for a second before turning to a screen behind him. "I was just getting to that. Both teams will be sent into the forest, and were an alien will be lurking." A picture of Chef dressed in an alien costume appeared on the screen. "If he grabs you from your team, you are out of the challenge. The team with the most members left after 1 hour of Chef- I mean the _alien's_ terror will win the challenge and immunity."

"Sounds rather elementary." Nathaniel commented.

"Funny that you say that..." Chris started.

"Here we go," Amane said with a facepalm.

"To added another twist, a Chris McClean Immunity statue will be hidden in the woods. So I recommend not sticking together, unless you don't want a chance of finding the statue."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: I _have_ to get that statue.

Aleister: That statue is as good as mine.

Lain: I don't really know where I stand with my team, so the statue would be nice. Hopefully I won't be targeted for my "quirk".

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"You have ten minutes to get dressed." Chris said.

Ten minutes later, the teams assembled. "Your time starts now!" Chris said as the teams ran into the forest.

"Should we split into pairs again? That worked out last challenge." Aleister of the Carnivorous Crabs suggested. suggested.

"True, but this challenge is completely different." Amane countered.

"I agree with Aleister." Nathaniel offered.

"I'm fine with whatever the team wants." said Celica.

"Have you guys ever seen a horror movie?" A deadpanned voice from behind the team spoke up.

Naomi stood there. Everyone stared at her for a second, surprised by her sudden interest in the game.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Conor: "I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I kinda forgot she was on our team..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Splitting up in a forest at night is never a good idea. Unless you want to be caught." Naomi said with a creepy smile.

"So what are you suggesting?" Miles asked.

"We should just find a clearing and stay put." Naomi suggested.

"Fine." Aleister agreed.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "I'm glad Naomi was able to help out the team. I always like seeing people at their best."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The Hateful Hedgehogs had a completely different strategy.

"I think we should just keep walking." Genevieve said.

"Yeah, always stay on the move. That way Chef won't be able to catch up." Ellie chatted.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "Genna is my best friend on the Island. We agree on pretty much everything."

Genevieve: "Does anyone else find it weird that Ellie agrees with me on everything? Don't get me wrong, I'm her friend, but I still should keep one eye on her."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"That's a brilliant idea, Genna!" You mind if I call you that?" Arianna said sweetly.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Genevieve: "Seriously, why is everyone so nice? We're running on like 2 hours of sleep right now, and we just voted someone out! The positivism is nice though."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Just then, a rustling was heard in the leaves. "Omigod what was that!" Ellie said, grabbing onto Genna.

"Shut up." Henry said stoically. He leaned forward to investigate the brush.

"Guy's I'm sure it was just a bunny or somethin-" Craig started before he was pulled behind a tree.

 _Caught: Craig (7 Hedgehogs Remaining, 8 Crabs Remaining)_

"It just took him!" Janet screeched.

"Run!" Arianna shouted. She darted into the forest, and Janet, Ellie, and Genna soon followed.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "Truth is, I wasn't scared at all. I just wanted to get Janet, Ellie and Genna with just me so I could manipulate them into an alliance since they all seem really dumb."

Janet: "I'm really tired of hanging out with the girls on this team, besides Ronda. They are all so obnoxious and optimistic. Seriously, we are in the middle of the forest at night being chased by an overweight cook in a Halloween costume. I so badly want to tell them how I feel, but I'm such a pushover and I don't have the guts to do it."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Hey! What are they doing?" Ronda shouted.

"They're separating from us? Do they not remember what happened to Julian when he did that?" Henry finished, glaring at Taylor.

However, Taylor didn't meet his gaze. Instead, the smaller boy was staring at the moon, not speaking.

"Whatever, let's just move on. We don't need them." Ronda decided. "You comin' kid?" She asked Taylor.

He shook his head no. "Suit yourself." Henry decided as him and Ronda moved on.

In a clearing, the Carnivorous Crabs had established a system. Five people would sleep, while the other three would watch out for Chef. Currently, Celica, Nathaniel, and Aleister were on guard.

However, Celica and Nathaniel had dozed off, giving Aleister the perfect time to sneak away in search of the Invicibility Statue. However, he had snapped a branch while lurking off, waking up Nathaniel.

"What do you think your doing?" Nathaniel questioned groggily.

"I'm gonna find the statue." Aleister responded.

"Wait for me." Nathaniel commanded. Soon, the two boys abandoned their team. Unbeknownst to them, Naomi had seen them creep away and she followed behind them at a slow pace.

The Hedgehog's logo was shown as Ronda and Henry combed the woods. "Some team we got stuck with, huh," Ronda said, attempting to break their awkward silence.

"As leader, I plan to whip these weaklings into shape." Henry boasted.

"Who said you were leader?" Ronda stopped and spun around.

"Me. The Leader." Henry responded.

"Oh really? I thought leaders weren't supposed to leave their team behind." Ronda said, agitating Henry to the point of yelling.

He yelled at her, and she responded by yelling even louder. Soon they were creating so much noise that their words were incoherent. Soon, the fighting stopped when the "alien" loomed over them.

 _Caught: Craig, Henry, Ronda (5 Hedgehogs Remaining, 8 Crabs Remaining)_

Celica suddenly shot awake, hearing the arguing Hedgehogs in the distant. After a quick headcount, she noticed Naomi, Nathaniel, and Aleister missing.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "I can't believe I fell asleep while on guard! A true knight would never do this..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"I have to go find them." Celica mumbled to herself. She decided to wake up her teammates so they wouldn't be defenseless. She nudged Miles, Conor, Lain, and Amane awake. "Guys, Naomi, Nathaniel, and Aleister are missing, and I'm gonna find them." Celica admitted.

Before anyone could protest, she was gone.

The 4 remaining girls on the Hateful Hedgehogs finally stopped running to catch their breath.

"I'm gonna be honest. The main reason I ran away with you guys is because I want to create a girls alliance. Are you guys in?"

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "I feel honored to be asked to join this group of ladies!"

Genna: "I'll work with these girls, but I won't put _too much_ trust into them."

Janet: "I want to say no so bad, but this could keep me safe."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

All of the girls agreed. "Well let's look for the idol then," Arianna suggested.

"Sounds great!" Ellie encouraged.

Ellie and Genna searched the trees while Janet and Arianna searched the bushes.

"I hope a girl wins this season." Arianna said, her back turned to Janet. When she didn't get a response, Arianna turned around to see Janet missing.

 _Caught: Craig, Henry, Ronda, Janet (4 Hedgehogs Remaining, 8 Crabs Remaining)_

Nathaniel and Aleister searched frantically through the bushes for the idol, to no avail.

Just then, Celica walked up. "What are you two doing?" Celica said suspiciously.

"Nothing." Aleister blurted. He then felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see Naomi. The shot zoomed out to the aerial view of the island as Aleister's scream echoed through the forest.

The Alien Chef ran towards the sound of the scream, and quickly captured all four of the helpless victims.

 _Caught: Craig, Henry, Ronda, Janet, Aleister, Naomi, Nathaniel, Celica (4 Hedgehogs Remaining, 4 Crabs Remaining)_

Lain, Aleister, Miles, and Conor remained where they were in the clearing, making small talk.

"S-so were you guys shocked when you got picked for the show?" Lain asked nervously, still feeling scared in the forest like the others.

"I know I was." Miles said, raising his prosthetic.

"You thought a disability would stop them from picking you?" Amane asked.

"It didn't stop them from picking me." Conor admitted. "I didn't think they'd pick me because of my autism, but her I am."

"Well if we are on the topic of admitting things, I have MPD..."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Amane: "It may be risky to reveal my MPD, but I trust these people. Besides, Naomi already knows and that girl probably would tell everyone anyway."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Lain felt pressured to reveal her secret now that everyone else was. "I'm an Empath." Lain said simply.

"What does that mean?" Conor asked.

Amane suddenly gasped and her voice pitched raised. "Empath's can sense the feelings, energy, and emotions of those around them." Amane said smartly.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Amane: "Well that's my other personality, Sakura. AKA the know-it-all."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Well that explains it, I guess." Conor said.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Miles: "Another person with book smarts can help our chances of winning. If only she could stay in her smart Personality for every challenge."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Well, I gues-" Conor started speaking, but was abruptly cut off when a giant green hand of Chef dragged him away.

Amane gasped and went back to her normal state. "Oh my gosh!" She got up and ran, feeling pure terror. Miles quickly ran away as well, leaving Lain in the back of the pack.

Taylor was still staring at the moon unhappily.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Taylor: "It sucks here. My only friend got voted off, and I know the girls and Henry are gonna vote me and Craig out next."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Lain spotted him from far away, and her heart immediately fell seeing him unhappy.

She walked toward him, and spoke up softly. "A-are you okay?"

He looked up to see a girl from the other team. However, he did not know her name. "Yeah I'm fine. Just kinda sucks that they voted out my only friend." Taylor admitted.

"Well I'm sure you'll make new friends," Lain said, offering him a small smile. It was as much as she could muster in their secluded and scary situation.

"I don't know. Everyone on this team are so different from me. And they're gonna vote me out next, I know it." Taylor said sadly.

"You don't know that! Go look for that Immunity Statue!" Lain said with a pat on the back.

He perked up. "Maybe your right. I should be looking for that thing." Taylor then stood up. "Thank you." He walked off into the forest.

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT." Chris announced over the intercom.

Lain smiled, proud to know that she had inspired someone, even if they were on the other team.

Just then, the Alien made it's final strike of the night on the Empath.

"TIMES UP!" Chris announced over the intercom as the sun started to rise.

"We made it through the whole night!" Ellie exclaimed as her and Genevieve high-fived.

"Great." Arianna said placidly. Her hands searching the bushes. Suddenly, she felt something and snatched it.

The Invincibility Statue.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "Tonight is going just perfect. Now that I got this beautiful thing, and my girls alliance, I don't even care if we lost tonight!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Surviving contestants, make your way to the Cabins were I'll announce the winner."

The shot cut to the cabins, were all the contestants captured by Chef sat on one side, and the six surviving contestants sat on the other side. "So the contestants that didn't survive the night include: Craig, Henry, Ronda, Janet, Aleister, Naomi, Nathaniel, Celica, Conor, and Lain. The contesants that DID survive are: Genevieve, Arianna, Taylor, Ellie, Miles, and Amane, which means the Hateful Hedgehogs win the challenge and the Spa Hotel!"

"Aw man, we didn't even get to sleep there for a full night!" Aleister cried.

"Sucks, but you should be more worried about voting someone out.

A few hours later, the Carnivorous Crabs were discussing who to vote out. On the front porch, Aleister, Nathaniel, Amane, Lain, Miles, and Conor were debating.

"I say we get rid of Celica." Aleister suggested.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Aleister: I just want to give her the boot because she saw me and Nathaniel walk off, and I don't want her to get suspicious.

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"I don't think that's a good idea. Celica could help out a lot in challenges." Miles argued.

"She didn't help very much today." Aleister countered.

"I'd take her over that creep Naomi any day. And besides, Naomi was the one who scared you into screaming like a little girl in the forest," Nathaniel growled.

"So what?" Aleister scoffed.

"That got four of us caught and _lost_ us the challenge." Nathaniel replied.

"I say Celica." Aleister protested.

Nathaniel just shook his head. "Naomi."

"Well I guess we will just see what happens at the Bonfire Ceremony then." Aleister huffed.

"Fine!" Nathaniel yelled.

The group split up. "Are you sure we should vote out a girl?" Lain asked Amane once they were alone.

"What's wrong with getting rid of Naomi?" Amane asked.

"I'm afraid that there might be a guy's alliance forming." Lain speculated.

"I doubt it. Did you see Aleister and Nathaniel argue with each other? I don't think those guys can work together when they're all so different. It's still something to consider though. Maybe we should boot a guy," Amane said, unsure, as the shot faded into the Elimination Ceremony.

The eight teens sat on the logs and stumps while Chris stood in front of them with a plate of seven marshmallows. "Well, you guys blew it today. So now someone's gotta pay the price. The first campers safe are: Amane, Nathaniel, Lain, Conor, and Miles. That leaves three campers and two marshmallows. Also safe is...Aleister." Chris said, tossing the boy the sign of safety.

"And the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris began as Celica and Naomi both looked at each other, nervous.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Celica." The Knight caught the marshmallow with an audible sigh. "That means it's slingshot time for Naomi the freak show." Chris declared.

The shot cut to the Sling of Shame. "Any final words?" Chris asked.

"I'll get my revenge." Naomi said simply as she was shot off the island.

"Well, now that she's gone, I can sleep with one eye open tonight." Chris joked. "Be sure to catch the next episode of Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!" Chris yelled as the camera zoomed out.

 **Episode Ends**

 **Votes:**

 **Nathaniel, Amane, Celica, Miles, and Conor vote for NAOMI**

 **Naomi and Aleister vote for Celica**

 **Lain votes for Aleister**

 **I think this chapter was fairly good. It was very plot heavy, and contained SO MUCH FORESHADOWING. Let's just say that Chris should STILL be sleeping with one eye open. It was also the seasons night challenge, and this challenge was another very simple one due to all of the plots happening. I tried to give everyone screen time.**

 **Regarding the Elimination...Well I'm super sad right now. Naomi was one of my favorite characters. Unfortunately, I was struggling with her interactions beyond just spooking people, and she didn't have much plot relevance. However, she was comedic relief, and unfortunately she just had to go. I loved her though. Make sure you pay attention to her final words btw...**

 **Anyways, QUESTION TIME:**

 **1\. What did you think of Naomi's Elimination?**

 **2\. Favorite Interactions this Chapter? Any interactions you didn't enjoy?**

 **3\. Favorite Character so far? (besides your own)**

 **4\. Thoughts on Arianna finding the Invincibility Statue?**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for reading, Love you all!**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Elimination ORDER:**

 **17TH PLACE: Julian (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **16TH PLACE: Naomi (Carnivorous Crab)**


	5. Episode 3: Pirate Peril

**Hello, Total Drama Fans! Thanks for the great feedback last chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE** **MULTIPLE** **INJURIES THIS CHAPTER ARE VERY MINOR, SIMILAR TO TRENT GETTING INJURED IN ALMOST EVERY EPISODE OF TDI, BUT BEING COMPLETELY FINE NEXT EPISODE. THIS IS A CARTOON, REMEMBER.**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Hateful Hedgehogs (8):** **Arianna, Craig, Ellie, Genevieve, Henry, Janet, Ronda, Taylor**

 **Carnivorous Crabs (7): Aleister, Amane, Celica, Conor, Lain, Miles, Nathaniel**

"Last time on Total Drama Summer Smackdown," Chris began his recap. "We had a night challenge that got our contestants caught up in an Alien Rampage. Some were caught." Clips of Various contestsants were shown being kidnap. "A few of them survived. Ultimately, The Hedgehogs had more surviving contestants and won the challenge. Due to her creepiness and uselessness in the challenge, Naomi was given the boot by her teammates. Who's gonna get shipped of today?" Chris said with a wink. Your guess is as good as mine. Stay tuned for Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!"

*THEME SONG*

A knock on the door frightened Amane, Lain, and Celica awake. "What was that?" Lain asked, feeling just as nervous as the other girls.

"It's probably just Chef with breakfast or something." Lain declared as she stepped toward the door. Without hesitating, she opened the door up as a bucket of gray colored slop was flung into her face. "What is this?" Celica said, trying to remain calm.

"Breakfast." Chef said before turning toward the guys cabin.

"Well, you were right about Chef delivering us breakfast." Amane offered. Celica frowned, and then heard the angry shouts of the guys being served "breakfast" next door.

"I'm sure the girls weren't treated this poorly!" Nathaniel claimed. Amane rolled her eyes. She pressed her ear against the wall and heard Chef throw the empty bucket at Nathaniel for talking back, causing the other boys to laugh.

Meanwhile, in the Dining Hall of the Spa Hotel, the Hedgehogs gorged themselves on a huge Pancake breakfast.

"Everyone, make sure you eat as much as you can so you'll have energy for today's challenge." Henry commanded.

"Dont eat too much or you'll be bloated." Ronda said with a laugh.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Henry: "That girl Ronda really annoys me. She argues just to be arguing with someone."

Ronda: I hate verbal fights. I'd rather just duke it out in the ring."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

At the other end of the table, Arianna, Ellie, and Genevieve sat in an uncomfortable silence while eating.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: I feel so awkward now around my alliance. I feel like everytime they look at me, they know I'm hiding something. Something big. Like the idol. (She then holds it up with a sly smile)

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Janet suddenly walked up. She had sleeps in her eyes and huge dark circles under them.

"You don't look so good." Arianna said, stifling a laugh.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night." Janet admitted.

"But we slept on such comfortable beds!" Genevieve added suspiciously.

"Yeah, I just need some coffee," Janet said.

Arianna stood up. "I'll get it for you!" she volunteered.

However, the butler rushed over with a cup of coffee before Arianna could move any further. "Thanks," Janet said gratefully.

She stared at her plate for a few seconds before her head fell as she fell asleep again.

Taylor didn't know who to sit with. On one end of the table, Craig, Ronda, and Henry bickered over something insignificant. On the opposite end, the rest of the girls attempted to wake up Janet. He ultimately decided to sit with Craig, Ronda, and Henry. He didn't think he'd fit in with the girls. "What are you doing?" Henry asked.

Ronda slapped him. "What he means is, hello, my name is Craig and I got Ronda captured in the last challenge."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ronda: "If I want to build a strong alliance, I need numbers. And Taylor works perfectly."

Henry: "She'll regret hitting me."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

After Taylor ate, Chris made an announcement over the loudspeaker. "All Campers, report to the docks in ten minutes. Maybe you'll find yerselv some buried treasure." Chris explained in a horrible pirate voice imitation.

All of the Contestants began to walk towards the docks in a group.

"What do you think today's challenge is gonna be?" Taylor asked Lain.

"I don't know, it could be anything." Lain shrugged.

"It's gonna be something dumb, considering it's Chris dressed as a pirate." Aleister interrupted.

The 15 contestants arrived to see two large wooden pirate ships, with flags and team logos and colors, rope, barrels, a wheel, cannon balls, and a plank.

"Welcome to today's awesome Pirate challenge. As you can see, we cut the budget on feeding the losers anything good and instead spent it to buy these decked out pirate ships!" Chris said. "You can cheer now!" Chris encouraged.

Nobody said anything.

"Glad to see your all excited." Chris rolled his eyes. "Let me just explain the rules of this competition then, since your all so excited to start. Both teams will select three captives. These members of your team will be tied up and placed on the enemy teams boat. The rest of your team must invade the enemies boat and free their teammates. Once all the captives on your team have returned to your boat, your team will win Immunity! Also, one thing I forgot to say," Chris added.

"Oh boy," Lain said nervously.

"The cannons on your boats will fire large paintballs at your enemies, so use that to your advantage." Chris explained. "You have five minutes to select your captives."

The Hedgehogs had no problem deciding their captives, since Ronda decided for them. "I say Genevieve, Arianna, and Ellie should be our capitives. Any objections?"

When nobody said anything, she smiled. "Now let's win this!"

The Crabs were not having an easy time deciding captives.

"I think we should randomly select our captives to be fair." Celica suggested.

Nathaniel scoffed. "Who cares about being fair? This is a battle for a million dollars!"

"Very well," Celica faltered.

"I think Amane, Miles, and Lain should be our captives." Aleister argued.

"What? That's not fai-" Amane was abruptly cut off by Chris.

"Carnivorous Crabs, I need an answer.

"We choose Miles, Lain and Amane!" Nathaniel shouted.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lain: "I hope this tension doesn't affect our performance in the challenge,"

Amane: "I will not let that boy boss me around! He's just horrible!"

Miles: "Why do I let Aleister boss me around? Well, the more unlikable he is, the bigger the target is on his back."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Lain, Miles, Amane, you guys go to the Hedgehog ship. Arianna, Ellie, Genevieve, you guys head over to the Carnivorous Crabs ship. Let's get this challenge...and pain...started!" Chris shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

The shot cut to the six captives tied up. "This challenge starts now!"

Ronda quickly ran towards the cannon as Aleister attempted to charge right onto the other boat. Ronda shot the cannon, and the paintball hit Aleister right in the face and into the water.

"Well, we need a better strategy than that if we want to win this challenge."

"Any better ideas, or are you just going to complain?" Nathaniel snapped.

Celica spun around and began to climb to the top of the boat. "What is she doing?" Nathaniel cried as Aleister climbed back on the ship. "Let's all try rushing them at once. Aleister and Conor charged, and Nathaniel sighed before following them. Craig, Henry, and Ronda all shot one of the boys into the water.

"Nice!" Craig shouted, high-fiving Henry and Ronda.

In the water, Nathaniel surfaced and spit the lake water out of his mouth and into Aleister's face. "Nice plan."

"Hey, you still followed through with it." Aleister claimed.

Meanwhile, Celica had reached the crow's nest. She prepared to jump from her teams crows nest to the enemies, as the boats were very close together. She jumped forward, and her hand grabbed the tip of the other boat, causing her face to smash into the Hedgehog's boat and her to fall onto the enemy deck. The impact caused the wood under her to shatter, sending her under the boat.

"Chef, were gonna need your services." Chris called. The camera panned right to show Chef dressed in a nurse costume. He pulled Celica out from under the boat, and took her away.

"Well now that Celica is injured, the Crabs will no longer have Celica for the remainder of this challenge."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Nathaniel: "I'm on a team of imbeciles."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Everyone, gather here!" Ronda shouted. "We are doing a great job defending, but we need to work on our offense now. I think Henry and I should hold down their defenders while Craig, Janet, and Taylor untie the captives."

"Sounds good." Craig said with a thumbs up.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Craig: "I just agree with whatever Ronda says, since she is kinda scary."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

All 5 Hedgehog defenders ran over to the opposite boat. Henry tackled Nathaniel into the water, while Ronda held down Conor. Aleister let out a primal scream and went to the cannons, shooting Taylor and Craig. Meanwhile, Janet collapsed from fatigue.

"Chef, we're gonna need you back here again." Chef arrived and carried Janet to wherever Celica was taken.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lain: "How is this challenge even legal?"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Ronda let go of Conor to pursue Aleister as he ran to free his teams captives, but as she crossed over to her team's boat, Conor latched onto her back and covered her eyes, causing both of them to crash into the side of the boat, knocking them both out. Chef arrived to take care of them.

Aleister untied Amane and she ran over to the Crabs boat, scoring them a point. Henry then got out of the water and pushed Aleister into the Lake.

"Well four contestants are already injured, and we only have one Point scored so far. This challenge is a dangerous one for sure. Stay tuned to see more." Chris said with a smile.

* * *

A tent in the forest with multiple hospital cots held the injured contestants, Ronda, Conor, Celica, and Janet.

"Way to take one for the team and take down Ronda." Celica whispered to Conor.

"I heard that!" Ronda commented.

Chef just rolled his eyes, still dressed in his nurse costume.

Back at the boats, a montage of the contestants getting knocked off the boats was shown. Then, Nathaniel untied Lain and Henry untied Arianna. Chris made an announcement. "Now that Amane, Arianna, and Lain have been saved, they can compete in the challenge."

"That's great!" Amane said happily.

"Know any good strategies?" Nathaniel asked her.

She gasped. "Well, if we are following historic battle strategies," Amane said as her smart personality, Sakura, took control. "We could do something similar to guerilla warfare." Sakura disclosed.

"What's Gorilla Warfare?" Aleister asked.

" _Guerilla_ Warfare." she corrected. "It's a war strategy that entails a small group ambushing a larger, less mobile military." She finished matter-of-factory.

"How's that going to help us win the challenge?" Aleister asked.

"Since we are outnumbered, we just need to knock one of them into the water, and then run back to our ship. If we keep doing this process, eventually they will all be in the water and we will be able to untie the captives without a problem."

"Whatever." Aleister said. "We can try that, but it's not going to work."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Amane: "I'm glad he has faith in me." (She then rolls her eyes.)

Nathaniel: "This is never going to work."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"On my count." Amane said, still in her Sakura personality. "One, two, three!" She shouted. Nathaniel, Lain, and Aleister charged forward. Lain was quickly shot into the water.

However, Aleister managed to hide behind a large group of crates as the Hedgehogs shoved Nathaniel off their boat. Henry, Craig, and Taylor then ran to rescue their teammates as Amane desperately tried to fend the boys' off with the cannon.

Aleister crawled towards Miles and untied him, and the two boys ran back to the Crabs' boat to secure their victory.

"Carnivorous Crabs win the challenge!" Chris announced over the Loudspeaker. "That means Hedgehogs, your sending someone home." he added as the shot cut to Ronda groaning in the medical tent.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Amane: "Well it looks like my strategy worked after all,"

Nathaniel: "I will admit that I'm...moderately impressed with Amane's strategy."

Aleister: "That challenge was all me!"

Celica: "I'm so grateful that my team prevailed in today's challenge! I will admit, my performance was rather lackluster, and that could of gotten me sent home,"

Taylor: "Well we lost. Look's like it might be game over for me."

Henry: "Ronda and I may have a kind-of alliance, but she's really annoying me lately."

Ronda: "What happened after I got injured? How did we lose?"

Arianna: "Hopefully I can get either Ronda, Taylor, Craig, or Henry out without having to use the statue I just found."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

A few hours after the challenge, Janet was released from the medical tent. The Hedgehog's girls alliance was discussing the vote.

"Who do we think is a good target? I wasn't even there for the challenge, so I don't know..." Janet trailed off.

Henry then walked up and interrupted the conversation. "What are you discussing. Tell me." He urged hastily.

"The vote. Obviously." Arianna replied.

"Vote out Ronda. She needs to go."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "And a target simply falls into my hands. And I won't be getting any blood on them."

Henry: "Hopefully after Ronda goes, the team will be able to _finally_ work together."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Sounds good to me." Genevieve agreed.

"Then Ronda goes. Simple as that." Arianna then walked away, with Genna and Ellie trailing behind.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Janet: "They are saying that Ronda is the target, but I wasn't useful at all in the challenge today. Plus, you should never be to trusting in this game, unless you like the feeling of a knife in your back."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

In the medical tent, Craig and Taylor visited Ronda's bed. "Who are they voting out?" Ronda asked.

"I don't know, that's why I came here." Taylor admitted.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Taylor: "As long as it's not me, I don't care."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Let's vote Arianna." Ronda suggested.

"Why?" Craig questioned.

"Because I don't trust the girl." Ronda said back quickly.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Craig: "Bummer that she has to go, but if it has to happen, then it has to happen."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The shot panned to the Campfire Ceremony.

"Campers, there are eight of you, and I only have seven marshmallows." Chris stated. "The players that received no votes are: Genevieve, Ellie, Craig, Taylor, and Henry."

The teens all caught their marshmallows happily.

"With only one vote, Janet is also safe." Chris declared.

"That leaves Ronda and Arianna, and only one of you will be here after tonight." Chris sad, dragging the drama and suspense out. "That being said, the final marshmallow goes too..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both girls exchanged nervous glares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arianna."

Arianna darted forward and gave Chris a grateful hug.

"Voting out your strongest team member? You'll regret this." Ronda accused as Chef dragged her away. He loaded her into the slingshot.

"Any words for your team?"

"Well I don't think I can say any of that on TV, so I have some words for _YOU_ McLean. Your show is rigged! I couldn't even campaign to keep myself in, and that's why I'm leaving."

"Whatever!" Chris said, slightly insulted.

Chef fired the slingshot, and Ronda went flying off the island.

"3 are down, a lot more to go! See who's next to be voted out on Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!" Chris finished as the camera faded black.

 **Episode Ends**

 **Janet, Genevieve, Ellie, and Arianna vote for RONDA**

 **Ronda, Taylor, and Craig vote for Arianna**

 **Henry votes for Janet**

 **Well, that happened. Ronda was originally going to be the first merge boot, but I switched her out for someone else who had more plot. I eliminated Ronda for a few reasons.**

 **A) I felt that she was offering the least plot-wise to the story.**

 **B) I wasn't sure if her Submitter was reading the story.**

 **C) Her plot with Henry felt to similair to Jo-Brick to me, and I have plans for Henry later down the line, while I was out of ideas for her.**

 **I still like her character, as I always love the strong females (Eva, Jo, and Jasmine) she is definitely a great submission, it's just that I felt she didn't fit in with the direction I was heading with the story.**

 **Some of you also may be questioning why Henry didn't vote Ronda. It was simply a strategic move on his part. Since he didn't techinically get rid of Ronda, he can still try to remain tight with Taylor and Craig, and blame the lack of a tie on a miscommunication on who the target was.**

 **QUESTION TIME:**

 **1) A romance is going to start brewing soon. Who do you think will be involved?**

 **2) What did you think of Ronda's elimination?**

 **3) Predictions on who's going next?**

 **That's all! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Elimination ORDER:**

 **17TH PLACE: Julian (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **16TH PLACE: Naomi (Carnivorous Crab)**

 **15TH PLACE: Ronda (Hateful Hedgehog)**


	6. Episode 4: Panic Attack Room

**Who's ready for another episode / chapter of Total Drama Summer Smackdown?**

 **(RAISE YOUR HAND)**

 **Good Answer!**

 **Today, you may feel a little bit of nostalgia and flashbacks to Pahkitew Island.**

 **Just saying.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Hateful Hedgehogs (7):** **Arianna, Craig, Ellie, Genevieve, Henry, Janet, Taylor**

 **Carnivorous Crabs (7): Aleister, Amane, Celica, Conor, Lain, Miles, Nathaniel**

Chris stood at the Pahkitew Docks. "Last time on Total Drama Summer Smackdown," he paused. "The teams faced off in a pirate Challenge that will be remember for generations. After a few _slight_ injuries." Clips of Celica, Ronda, Janet, and Conor being injured were shown. "Amane's brilliant plan ended up winning the challenge for the Carnivorous Crabs. After the challenge, Henry told the girls to vote out Ronda. Arianna schemed, as usual, and Ronda ultimately got kicked off in a 4-3-1 Vote. The 1 Vote you may ask? That was just Henry, being sneaky and voting for the sleepy Janet. Who's gonna be sneaky today? Who's gonna get shot away? It's all speculation right now, on Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!"

*THEME SONG*

In the morning, the campers were all shown sleeping peacefully in their beds, with the Hedgehogs in the Loser Cabins, and the Crabs in the Spa Hotel.

Chris disturbed the peace with an announcement. "Campers, meet me at the Entrance of Pahkitew Caves in thirty minutes,"

The campers all shot awake. In the Loser Cabins, the Hedgehog girls discussed the challenge.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "I'm a little nervous about the upcoming challenge. Last season, Chris pushed the campers down into an abyss! What does he have planned for us?"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's just a cave, how bad can it be?"

"Whatever it is, I can take it on." Janet said slightly sassily.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Janet: "I need to prove myself in this challenge. I admit I haven't helped, like at all, in the past few challenges. And I don't trust Arianna at all. She's such a schemer!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The boys cabin had a slight sense of tension. "So, how did Ronda get eliminated? It should of been a tie." Craig said, revealing the Elephant in the room.

"It's my fault!" Henry said, burying his face in his hands. "I thought we were voting Janet out!"

Taylor and Craig exchanged a confused look.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Craig: "Dude, I'm so confused..."

Taylor: "Did I miss something? Since when did Henry show emotion...?"

Henry: "These fools think that I actually feel remorse or something. Nope. I just did what's best for the team. We _need_ to win a challenge."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

At the Spa Hotel, the Carnivorous Crabs were in high spirits. "Well, I certainly hope we can win again today." Lain said timidly.

"Well, obviously. Winning is the goal." Aleister snapped.

"To the Crabs!" Amane shouted as the whole team (save for Nathaniel) clinked their morning beverage glasses in the dining hall.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Nathaniel: (He rolls his eyes) "So uncivilized. My father would never approve of these simpletons!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The contestants all made their way to the caves. "Okay Campers, today we are going to drop you down a sinkhole, trap you in large cement bricks, and then make you escape in the cave in the pitch dark. Sound fun?"

*CONFESSIONAL*

Genevieve: "In case anyone was doubting, Chris is officially insane."

Miles: "Does anyone understand this guy?"

Taylor: "Sounds like a lot of fun."

Lain: "This is horrible!"

Ellie: "This is even worse than last year!"

Craig: "I may or may not have a small fear of tight spaces..."

Arianna: "How is Courtney the only contestant to sue this show?"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Chef drove up with a crane. Chris opened the latches on top of the cement blocks, and the contestants climbed into them, very reluctantly. Chef grabbed the Hedgehog block, and dropped it into the cave, and quickly repeated for the Crabs, ignoring the screams of the Contestants as they plummeted.

"Think they'll be okay?" Chris asked.

"Probably not." Chef responded.

At the bottom of the pit, the blocks landed.

Inside the Hedgehog's block, Craig was freaking out. "I think I'm going to be sick," Craig warned. He then threw up in the corner. He began to hyperventilate.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Craig: "I'm gonna go insane! I hate tight spaces!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

He began to run around wildly until he accidentally ran into the wall, and fell over, unconscious.

The Crabs quickly got to work.

"So, what do we do?" Amane asked.

They all gazed at the corner of the cell, were multiple pic axes and a flashlight were laying.

"I guess we just mine our way out," Miles said. "I feel pretty old when I say that."

Aleister, Miles, Celica, Conor, and Lain all immediately went to work. "Are you going to help?" Celica questioned Nathaniel.

"Uh, me and Amane will plan out strategy." He excused.

Amane quickly gasped and reverted to her Sakura personality. "Did someone say strategy?"

"Why do you need a strategy?" Celica asked with a confused look. "You just grab a pickaxe and swing."

"I mean for after we get out here, clearly."

Celica blushed. "Of course, sorry." She said with a blush.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Nathaniel: "I'd rather just plan a strategy out with Sakura, or Amane. This pickaxe seems more like peasant work then work good enough for a future aristocrat."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The Hedgehogs also started to dig their way out of the box, while Craig was still lying unconscious on the floor.

"Well hopefully things we'll get more exciting soon," Chris said. "For now, we are heading off to a commercial break."

* * *

"And we're back! And it looks like both teams are actually making progress!" Chris said excitedly.

A pickax was shown breaking through the Hedgehog's wall. "Freedom!" Genevieve shouted excitedly.

"The rest of the wall was quickly destroyed, and Henry, Taylor, Janet, Ellie, Genna, and Arianna ran into the depths of the cave.

The Carnivorous Crabs heard the cheers of their rivals, and double timed their work. The Hedgehogs had a one person advantage when it came to escaping to the cramped box.

"So what _brilliant_ strategies have you come up with so far?" Miles asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

" _Well_ ," Sakura/Amane began. "Traveling in any direction will give us a 50% higher chance of reaching the surface of the Island. Given the opposing team has about a 15 minute head start, we will need to move quite efficiently."

"That's all you came up with?" Aleister asked angrily.

"No, I also have a theory-," Amane started again before being cut off by Nathaniel.

"We should split into groups." Nathaniel commanded.

"We're free guys!" Celica announced as the wall broke down.

"Splitting into groups is a terrible idea!" Aleister shouted loudly. The sound of his voice caused the cavern ceiling to shake and multiple rocks to start falling.

There was no doubt; a cave in had started. The Carnivorous Crabs abandoned all strategy in the mayhem as they began to run for the lives. They got divided into three groups; Amane, Nathaniel and Aleister went down the middle path, Celica and Lain fled to the left, leaving Miles and Conor running to the right.

* * *

"Way to yell," Amane said, annoyed.

"We can still win." Aleister replied. "Just hurry up."

Elsewhere, Conor and Miles were equally frustrated.

"That guy needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut." Conor rambled. Miles ignored him.

"Hello? Earth to Miles?" Conor questioned.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Miles: "I've been waiting to get Conor alone so I can manipulate him into an alliance."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Miles admitted.

"Thinking about what?" Conor asked."

"Well, I think you and I should create a final two deal," Miles suggested.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Conor: "I-I can't believe he chose me! I'm just in shock right now,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Well, I guess. I mean, sure! Of course! You and me to the end for sure." Conor answered.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Miles: "Perfect."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Now let's get out of this dang cave." Miles changed the subject.

The Hateful Hedgehogs were making decent progress. They found a stream of rampaging water, and a vine. "So, I assume we are all thinking the same thing." Taylor said.

"And what would that be?" Janet responded.

"That we swing across it," Taylor explained.

"Have fun with that." Arianna disapproved.

"I'm doing it." Henry said. He grabbed onto the vine and swung across easily. "It's not that bad, just do it."

"Fine." Genevieve succumbed. She grabbed onto the vine, and Ellie latched onto it as well, as the vine could easily support both of their weights. The went across the ravine, and landed next to Henry.

"Okay, fine I'll do it," Janet said as she held the vine. Taylor grabbed onto it and began to start swinging.

"Wait for me!" Arianna latched onto the vine as it went soaring across. Halfway through, the vine snapped, sending the trio into the rampaging river.

"Just great." Genevieve said sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Ellie asked.

"We forge ahead." Henry declared. "They'll catch up."

Henry stalked off. Genna and Ellie looked unsure, but quickly followed behind.

Elsewhere, Amane (Still in her Sakura Personality) had found something on the cave floor. It was some kind of device.

She picked it up, and soon smiled brightly. "Guys, do you know what this is?" she said to Aleister and Nathaniel.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Nathaniel: "For once, I don't know something."

Aleister: "Do I know what that is? No. Does she need to know that? No,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Amane saw the confused looks on both boy's faces for just a brief second. "So...?" Amane asked again.

"Of course!" They both said at the same time.

"Then what is it?" Amane said with a amused smirk.

Nathaniel was silent.

"It's a smart device thing..." Aleister blundered.

"No." Amane said, unimpressed. "Remember during Pahkitew Island when the teams were dropped in this cave? Well, Scarlett created this device to control the island. However, Max through it outside of the Elevator they found, and I guess it's been laying here since."

 _A flashback of Scarlett and Max walking through the cave was shown. "You still think this cave is normal?" Scarlett asked._

 _"Of course, it's just an ancient Cree secret passage." Max retorted._

 _"With carpeting and music?" Scarlett pressed._

 _"Clearly the Cree had taste. Any you no longer need this useless thing." Max said, ripping the device out of Scarlett's hand and throwing it out of the elevator as it shut._

 _"No!" Scarlett yelled._

 _*CONFESSIONAL*_

 _Scarlett: "Who knows what else could of been controlled on the island with that device? It's official; I. Hate. MAX!"_

 _*END CONFESSIONAL AND FLASHBACK*_

Amane clicked a button on the device, opening up the same elevator that had been used seasons before. Just then, Miles and Conor walked up.

"What the heck? What's with the elevator?" Conor wondered aloud.

"I don't feel like explaining again. You do it Nathaniel." Amane comanded as she stepped into the elevator to investigate.

After explaining, all the boys stepped in to join Amane.

"Nice find," Miles complimented.

"I knew you'd all be impressed." 'Sakura' replied confidently.

"I'm not," Nathaniel cut in. "This elevator music is tacky."

Amane gapsed and switched to her Bakura personality. "Do you ever stop complaining?" Amane said with a slightly deeper voice.

Back above ground, Chris sat watching the contestants on a screen. "Well, I think it's time for a good ol' commerical break. Stay tuned to see which of these losers get stuck in the cave, and watch me make Chef save them because of lawsuits!" Chris said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

"And we're back. Let's get right into the action! Or lack thereof..." Chris welcomed as the shot cut to Celica and Lain.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "I'm not going to say anything, because I don't want to freak out Lain, but I think we are lost."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Lain could feel the same sense of dread that Celica was feeling. "We are lost, aren't we?" Lain asked.

"Yeah..." Celica admitted. Lain frowned. "We just need to keep searching. I'm sure everyone else is lost too." Celica assured.

"Speaking of getting lost..." Chris said.

Janet, Arianna, and Taylor all coughed up water as they finally found the end of the river. Unfortunately, the cement blocks were a few feet from them.

"Aww, we are right were we started!" Taylor complained.

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared over the three. All of them screamed.

"Guys it's me!" Craig, their other teammate, cleared.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" Janet asked.

"After I passed out, you guys left me behind." Craig explained.

"We did?" Arianna asked. Craig shook his head. "Uh, sorry about that..."

"It's fine. We have bigger problems on our hands anyway." He replied.

"And what's that?" Taylor questioned.

Craig turned to him. "Getting out of here, obviously."

"I know the way out. Follow me." Arianna declared as the three others shrugged and followed suit.

Elsewhere, Ellie, Genna, and Craig found a gopher tunnel reaching the surface. "Guys, I see daylight!" Ellie shouted happily. She crawled a few more yards and poked her head out of the hole, were Chris stood by the finish line.

"Congratulations Ellie, your the first person to arrive."

"Yes!" She exclaimed and pumped her fist.

"And here comes Genevieve and Henry," Chris announced. "And that's three members across the finish line for The Hateful Hedgehogs!" Chris shouted. :But here comes a large group of Crabs..." He said as Amane, Aleister, Nathaniel, Conor, and Miles arrived at the finish line from wherever the Elevator dropped them off at.

"And that's five Crabs, three Hedgehogs." Chris announced. In the cave, monitors appeared in front of the Hedghog foursome and Crabs pair. "It's gonna be a close race," Chris commented.

Aleister then pushed his way onto the screen. "Lain and Celica, hurry up or your dead to me."

Lain shivered. "Just keep moving." Celica encouraged.

* * *

"We need to double time it guys." Arianna said. "Look over there." She pointed to a very narrow passageway that led up. "Let's use that." Arianna suggested.

"Cool," Taylor commented.

"Sounds good to me." said Janet.

"Guys, I have a fear of tiny spaces..." Craig trailed off and fainted again.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Janet: "Of course my teammate has claustrophobia. Just my luck."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"We have to carry him!" Arianna shouted.

A little bit away, the echo of her voice carried over. "Did you hear that?" Lain asked.

"It came from over here!" Celica replied as the two girls ran in the direction of the sound.

"It looks like both groups have discovered the shortcut to the finish line!" Chris said, staring at the monitor and eating a bucketful of popcorn.

Celica and Lain dashed up the shortcut that the Hedgehogs were moving up slowly ahead of them, trying to carry Craig and move quickly at the same time. Lain and Celica blew passed them and ran into them by accident, causing Taylor, Janet, and Arianna to drop Craig. Celica and Lain reached the surface and dashed passed the finish line. "Carnivorous Crabs win! Again," Chris added.

The Crabs cheered, while the Hedgehogs all frowned. Most of them congratulated the Crabs on their win, giving slight hugs, even though they were a tad bitter.

"Sorry for knocking you over," Lain apologized to Taylor.

"It's all cool. I'm glad your safe." Taylor admitted. Lain slightly blushed. "We should hang out later tonight. Well, if I don't get voted out."

"That sounds g-great!" Lain agreed.

Chris interrupted. "The Hedgehogs are sending home their THIRD player!" Chris jabbed. "You have the rest of the evening to figure out who your booting."

At the Elimination Ceremony, the Hedgehogs all sat in silence. "It's time to vote.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Henry: "It's obvious who lost us the challenge. Craig."

Craig: "I don't trust Henry after the last vote, so I vote him."

Taylor: "I don't know who to vote!"

Janet: "Craig is going. For sure."

Ellie: "Craig is so kind, I don't want to vote him out!"

Genevieve: "I'm voting with the majority."

Arianna: "Sure, I could get a big target out right now with my idol, but I'll save the big moves for later."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"The votes are in. Safe tonight is: Taylor, Janet, Ellie, Genna, and Arianna. That leaves Craig, who's irrational fear caused him to black out. Twice. Also, there's Henry, who's bossy and has been acting shady lately."

"The final safe player is..." Chris said as the music piqued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Henry. Time to go flying Craig."

"Oh, that's alright guys." Craig said.

"Sorry Craig!" Arianna shouted. The whole team (save for Henry, who stood back stoically.) gave Craig a group hug.

"I blew it today." Craig admitted. "Now, you guys better start winning challenges. I hope one of you win. I'm ready now, Chef." Craig said with his signature smile still on his face.

Chef loaded him into the slingshot, and sent him flying off into the night.

"Well, I will kinda miss that kid, If I'm being honest." said Chris

A few hours after the Elimination, Lain and Taylor sat on the roof of the Spa Hotel, looking at the starts and holding hands.

"Is that a showmance I see brewing?" said Chris. "I wonder what drama that's gonna cause, right here on Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!"

 **Episode Ends.**

 **This is definitely one of the sadder eliminations. Heck, even Chris was sad! Anyway, I hope you all understand why he got the boot. Craig had really no plot going for him, and as you all no, the less plot you have, the higher your chances of getting booted are. Sorry that he had to get eliminated, he was so nice like Ellie said.**

 **Speaking of Ellie, I tried to use her a little more this chapter, as I felt she wasn't getting much screen time lately. Same with Conor and Miles. I'm hoping to start using all three of them more in the future.**

 **Anyways, Question Time!**

 **1\. Thoughts on Craig's Elimination?**

 **2\. Most of you predicted that Taylor and Lain would end up together. Do you think there will be another couple? If so, with who?**

 **3\. Thoughts on the throwback to Pahkitew Island? Amane/Sakura is one smart cookie!**

 **4\. Thoughts on the Hedgehogs losing streak?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Elimination ORDER:**

 **17TH PLACE: Julian (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **16TH PLACE: Naomi (Carnivorous Crab)**

 **15TH PLACE: Ronda (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **14TH PLACE: Craig (Hateful Hedgehog)**


	7. Episode 5: Saving Lt Leechball

**Gather around for Episode 5 of Total Drama Summer Smackdown!**

 **Private Leechball got upgraded to Lt. Leechball!**

 **Just got the wire on my braces retightened. Ow.**

 **I also bought ARMS for the Switch..I'm horrible, but oh well.**

 **Also, I can't believe I forgot, but I didn't reveal the votes last chapter!**

 **Here are the votes from LAST EPISODE.**

 **Arianna, Ellie, Genevieve, Henry, Janet, and Taylor vote for CRAIG**

 **Craig votes for Henry**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Hateful Hedgehogs (6):** **Arianna, Ellie, Genevieve, Henry, Janet, Taylor**

 **Carnivorous Crabs (7): Aleister, Amane, Celica, Conor, Lain, Miles, Nathaniel**

"Last time on Total Drama Summer Smackdown," said Chris. "The kids were sealed inside cement bricks and sent plummeting into the caves of Pahkitew. Don't worry though, I was nice enough to give them tools to escape. After that, fears were tested." A clip of Craig fainting was shown. "Cave-ins were started." The screen showed the contestants screaming and running. "Some teams made bad decisions." Chris mocked as Arianna, Janet, and Taylor were shown falling off the vine. "and Amane proved to be a useful team member." Amane was shown using Scarlett's Device. "Ultimately, Craig got the boot for slowing his team down. Nobody can slow down today, since we have a great challenge planned. Right here, on Total Drama Summer Smackdown!" The shot zoomed out.

*THEME SONG*

"I'm so hungry," Arianna complained from her bunk.

"Chef should be here with food any minute now." Ellie reminded her ally.

"You actually will eat that garbage?" Arianna said with an eye roll.

Genevieve gave her a confused look.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "Looks like a dropped my sweet girl persona for a second."

Genevieve: "Arianna's personality just had a complete 180. Very suspicious..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"It's not that bad...I tried it," Ellie reasoned.

"Fine, I'll try it." Arianna agreed.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Chef barged in and set a bucket of slop on the floor. "Hope you got a big appetite, suckers." the Cook said with a grin.

Arianna tentatively stepped forward. "Well, here goes nothing." She dipped a finger in and tried it. Her cheeks bulged and she ran outside.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Janet: "I'm pretty sure watching her eat that was my favorite part of being here so far."

Arianna: "What kind of horrible person would cook up something like that!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

At the Spa Hotel, every member of the crabs was eating breakfast in the dining hall, expect for Lain, who was missing. "Has anyone seen Lain?" Celica asked, concerned.

"No," Aleister said in between bites.

Nathaniel shook his head and Amane shrugged.

"I'm gonna go looking for her." Celica declared. She then left the Spa Hotel to search for her. Outside, she saw the opposing team's girls eating breakfast slowly on the deck. Henry was doing pushups in the clearing. Celica decided to look behind the cabins. On her way, she saw a girl throwing up in the bushes.

"Are you okay?" Celica rushed to the girl's (Arianna) side.

"I'm fine. I just made the mistake of eating some of Chef's food." Arianna said.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Celica replied.

"Thanks! That's so sweet!" Arianna exclaimed. "My name's Arianna!"

"Great to meet you," Celica bowed. "My name is Celica."

"Hopefully we can be friends!" Arianna proposed.

"Oh, sure." Celica smiled. Arianna walked away to go join the other girls. Celica watched her walk off, and then heard a laugh from behind her. She went to investigate, and she saw Lain at the window of the Boy's loser cabin. Her and Taylor were holding hands, and she was laughing at something he had said.

Celica quickly dived for cover, shocked at what she saw.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "They seem to be a bit closer than just being friends...and how did they get so close anyway? I'm not going to say anything, since Lain is my friend, but I'm definitely keeping my eyes open."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Attention Campers. Your Challenge starts in ten minutes. Forest recon." Chris announced as all the campers listened.

"Forest recon?" Genevieve wondered.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "I think I know what challenge we are doing." (She looked slightly nervous)

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The campers walked through the forest to find Chris. The first group was the Hateful Hedgehogs, and the Carnivorous Crabs took up the rear. "We need to win this challenge today." Ellie said.

"If you'd all just listen to me, we'd be fine." Henry replied.

"Ellie and I followed you last time, and we still lost." Genevieve snapped.

The teams arrived to find Chris surrounded by lots of Weaponry. "Welcome to today's leechball war challenge!" Chris welcomed.

He was surrounded by cannons, guns, traps, and buckets all with leeches. "In today's challenge, the objective is simple. Wipe the other team out. If you are hit with a leech, you are out of the challenge. Each team will have 60 seconds to grab their weapons and spread out.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "I knew we were going to be doing this challenge. And it looks like 'Private Leechball' has upgraded to a Lieutenant this time around." (She laughs nervously)

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Any questions?" Chris asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"None! Great!" Chris exclaimed. "Your time starts now!" Both teams rushed towards the weaponry.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Amane: (Amane gasps and changes into her Bakura Personality) A war challenge? Now this I can get behind."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Amane (as Bakura), Nathaniel, Aleister, and Henry all ran for the heavy duty cannons. Ellie and Genevieve grabbed some trap supplies for the Hateful Hedgehogs, while Conor and Miles planned to create leechtraps for the Carnivorous Crabs. Celica, Janet, Arianna, Lain, and Taylor all grabbed guns. The teams spread out, ready for combat.

After a long bout of running, Genevieve and Arianna stopped. "I think this is the perfect spot." Genevieve declared.

"For what?" Ellie asked.

"The trap, obviously." Genna replied.

Ellie shook her head and began to set up a trap. She set up a knot that would catch hold of someones foot, and hang them upside down by the foot on the tree, leaving them vulnerable for Genevieve to shoot them. After the trap was set, they both hid themselves in the foliage.

Elsewhere, Nathaniel, Aleister, and Amane/Bakura scanned for targets. Amane ended up with a gun after Henry stole her cannon, and Nathaniel and Aleister were arguing over who got to use the cannon.

"Just let me use the cannon! Your so skilled, you don't even need a weapon!" Aleister reasoned, attempting to appeal to Nathaniel's ego.

Nathaniel scoffed. "I know what your trying to do, and a simple-minded fool like you will not outsmart me. Secondly, I'm not an unarmed peasant!" Nathaniel shouted, raising his voice.

"Would you both shut up before I shoot you both?!" Amane chastised.

It was too late, however, as Henry had already found their location by following their loud voices. Henry fired the cannon, and the shot hit Aleister directly in the head, covering him in leeches. He was sent flying into a tree, and he groaned in pain. Nathaniel and Henry both shot their respective cannons at the same time, and they both landed hit each other, effectively eliminating them both from the Challenge.

 _Remaining Competiors (In this challenge): HH: Janet, Arianna, Genevieve, Ellie, Taylor. CC: Amane, Celica, Lain, Conor, Miles_

"More cannons for me," Amane/Sakura shrugged, uncaring about the loss of his two teammates. After throwing Henry's cannon into a nearby lake, Amane grabbed hold of Nathaniel's cannon and walked off, ready to tag the enemies with leeches.

Miles and Conor had set up a trap near the weapons cache, but it worked differently than Ellie and Genna's. Instead, their's had tripwire that would tip a bucket of leeches over onto a person standing below it.

Miles began to walk away after finishing the trap. "What are you doing?" Conor asked, running up behind him.

"I think it would work out in our favor if we lead someone into the trap." Miles replied.

"Good idea." Conor said. "I'll come with."

Elsewhere, Taylor saw Lain and walked up behind her. "Hey-" Taylor began.

Lain turned around with a scream and shot her leech gun. Taylor dodged and fell to the ground. Lain blushed. "I'm so sorry! You scared me!"

Taylor stood up and chucked. "It's fine, I just wanted to talk."

"Oh, okay. I'm not too good at hunting anyway." Lain replied. Arianna creeped through the bushes and saw Taylor and Lain chatting. 'Why aren't they shooting eachother?' She thought to herself.

Arianna then saw them holding hands. "Oh, that little rat..." she grumbled.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "I can't believe he's getting into a relationship! With someone on the other team, too! Oh, that little snake is dead to me."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna carefully lined her leech gun up in the leaves so that it couldn't be seen. She fired a barrage of shots that went everywhere.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "I'm trying to hit Lain, but if Taylor the Traitor get's hit, I won't be too torn up about it," (she grinned evilly.)

*END CONFESSIONAL*

She ran away quickly from her spot and into the forest, and she managed to go undetected. However, she wasn't sure if either member of the 'showmance' was hit.

Unknown to Arianna, she had hit them both. A leech had landed on Taylor's arm, and in Lain's hair.

"I can't believe someone attacked us so brutually!" Lain exclaimed as she desperately tried to pry the leech out of her hair.

"Well, whoever did it clearly is a traitor, since they hit both of us." Taylor said while pulling the leech off his arm.

"It was probably Aleister then," Lain assumed incorrectly.

Taylor ignored her when he had a sudden realization; the person who attacked them probably saw him with Lain, and knew that they weren't attacking each other.

He didn't tell Lain, as he didn't want to worry her.

"Taylor?" Lain asked after he didn't answer her.

"Sorry." Taylor answered. "I was spacing out." He lied as he went towards her and began trying to get the leech out of her hair.

 _Remaining Competiors (In this challenge): HH: Janet, Arianna, Genevieve, Ellie CC: Amane, Celica, Conor, Miles_

Chris then announced over the loudspeaker; "There are currently 4 members left on each team."

Elsewhere, Genna and Ellie saw Miles and Conor walking towards them. Miles was in front, and Conor followed behind him.

"Get ready," Ellie whispered to Genevieve.

Sure enough, Miles triggered the trap, hanging him upside down. Genevieve popped up and shot Miles square in the chest.

Conor was shocked and stood still.

"RUN!" Miles yelled, shocking Conor into running.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Conor: "It looks like it's over for me, unless I can lead them to the trap."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Genevieve took a few more shots, but her gun stopped. "Great," She rolled her eyes.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Genevieve: "Of course it get's jammed. Of course."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Genevieve continued to chase him, as they were nearing the pile of weapons, were she could grab another gun. She soon was right behind Conor, but he then tripped over a trip wire that caused a large bucket of leeches to fall on both of their heads, eliminating both of them from the challenge.

 _Remaining Competiors (In this challenge): HH: Janet, Arianna, Ellie, CC: Amane, Celica_

"And it's all girls left, with three remaining for the Hedgehogs, and two left for the Crabs." Chris updated.

Ellie had pursued Conor, but she eventually got lost without a weapon.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "Well this situation isn't certainly ideal."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

She wandered around aimlessly, hoping to find the weapons cache, when suddenly she bumped into Amane (as Bakura). She grinned and fired the cannon at Ellie.

"Oh dear-" Ellie squealed as the leeches flew at her face.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "My whole life flashed before my eyes when that cannon fired at me!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The leeches found their target. "Amane scores for the Crabs!" Chris shouted as the camera showed him watching from inside the Spa Hotel in the Security room. "Well, now seems like a good time to throw to commerical," He said. "Make sure to come back to see who wins!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Summer Smackdown! Let's get back into the action!" Chris said as the shot cut to Janet, who just witnessed Ellie getting eliminated.

Janet shot at Amane while she was distracted. She dived behind the cannon as Amane ran out of ammo. "Oh sh-" Janet cursed as Amane loaded the cannon and shot at Janet.

"Well, it's all down to Arianna for the Hedgehogs, and Amane and Celica for the Crabs!" yelled Chris.

 _Remaining Competiors (In this challenge): HH: Arianna CC: Amane, Celica_

Arianna had left her hiding spot, and spotted Celica in the woods. Arianna lined up her shot and fired at the knight. Unfortunately for Arianna, the only thing it did do was catch Celica's attention after she missed. Celica fired a few shots of her own, that hit the trees instead of Arianna.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "I kinda feel bad shooting at Arianna, since we had a good talk this morning, but winning is still the main priority."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Celica dived forward and shot up at Arianna, landing a leech on her forehead.

"And with that, the challenge is over! Carnivorous Crabs WIN! AGAIN!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours after the challenge, the leeches were all removed. The Carnivorous Crabs were celebrating outside, while the Hedgehogs moped around frustrated that they'd lost another challenge. However, one member of the team was missing.

Arianna snuck into the Spa Hotel, and slipped into the Monitor Room. She looked through the footage of the Challenge, and paused it right when she saw found the clips of Taylor and Lain.

She went back outside, and gathered everyone for a meeting in the Spa Hotel Monitor Room.

Chris was in there. "Now what do you think your doing?" He asked the group.

Arianna stepped forward to face the Host. "Trust me, it's for the sake of drama." she pressed.

"Fine, I'll let you show them whatever it is that you want to show them, just if I get bored then your done."

Arianna pressed the play button, and all the Contestants were staring at the screen with shocked faces as they saw Lain and Taylor not shooting each other despite being on separate teams.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "Lain just got herself in some deep trouble with the team. I feel really bad for her..."

Taylor: "I knew this would happen!" (Taylor put his head in his hands.)

Aleister: "Those little traitors are done for!"

Nathaniel: "Well, we all know who's going home from the Hedgehogs tonight,"

Ellie: "Why did Arianna do that?"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Taylor and Lain were in the back of the group, so they turned and went into the forest before anyone could yell at them.

"I can't believe she did that!" Lain said as tears started to well in her eyes. "Your going to get voted out tonight!"

"I know," Taylor admitted. "But I have something to ask you."

"What?" Lain asked.

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" he said.

Lain perked up. "O-of course!" She said happily.

Before they could celebrate, Chris announced for the Hedgehogs to head to the Bonfire pit.

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, Henry and Arianna glared at Taylor. Janet looked rather conflicted, Ellie looked sad, and Genevieve was indifferent.

"Tonight, one of you will be leaving." Chris stated the obvious.

*VOTING CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "I vote to evict Taylor the Traitor."

Ellie: "It's so unfair that everyone is voting out Taylor just because he caught feelings for someone! I don't want to vote any of the girls I'm aligned with, and I don't want to vote Taylor, so I vote Henry."

Genevieve: "And so Arianna showed her true colors today. Showmances are a threat, so I vote Taylor today."

Janet: "Hopefully Ellie and Genna see now that Arianna cannot be trusted, and I can get them to vote her out if we lose again. This time, however, I vote to eliminate Taylor."

Taylor: "I know it's worthless, but I vote Arianna for blowing up my game.

Henry: "If Taylor thinks that he can form an alliance with the enemy, then he's got another thing coming. I obviously vote him."

*END VOTING CONFESSIONAL*

"The people that received no votes today are; Genevieve, Ellie, and Janet." Chris said, tossing each girl a marshmallow. "With four votes, Taylor, you are out of here."

Taylor stood up, unfazed. "Well, I didn't win, but I got a girlfriend, so I'd say I enjoyed my time here."

Chef loaded him into the slingshot and fired him off the island.

"Well, that Elimination wasn't too shocking. But tomorrow, a huge twist is going to hit the campers that I know they won't expect, so be sure to keep watching Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!" Chris ended as the shot zoomed out.

 **EPISODE ENDS**

 **Well, this Episode got a little crazy towards the end. Taylor was originally supposed to be fodder, but I ended up giving him a plot with Lain. I'm glad that I kept him around, since he ended up being a central character in the first five episodes! I'm pretty satisfied by the form of his exit, and even if Arianna didn't out his relationship, he still was on the outs of his team and would of left anyway, since Henry is stronger. And I know, the Hedgehogs lost AGAIN! But they started with one more person anyway, so they are only down 2 at this point.**

 **EDIT: Also, for anyone arguing that Arianna wouldn't be aloud in the monitor room, that's not true. In All stars, people like Zoey went in to get footage. Also, in "Hide and Go Zeke," Chris and Chef let everyone in there. Willingly. Plus, Chris will allow anything that causes drama, and this certainly did.**

 **Votes:**

 **Janet, Genevieve, Arianna, and Henry vote for Taylor**

 **Ellie votes for Henry**

 **Taylor votes for Arianna**

 **QUESTION TIME (We have a lot of them today):**

 **1) Thoughts on Taylor's elimination?**

 **2) Thoughts on Arianna blowing up Taylor/Lain's game?**

 **3) What do you think Ellie, Genevieve, and Janet will do now that they've seen Arianna's true colors?**

 **4) What do you think the twist will be next chapter?**

 **5) Do you like the Voting Confessionals, or do you want me to get rid of them so the Eliminations will be more shocking?**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Elimination ORDER:**

 **17TH PLACE: Julian (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **16TH PLACE: Naomi (Carnivorous Crab)**

 **15TH PLACE: Ronda (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **14TH PLACE: Craig (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **13TH PLACE: Taylor (Hateful Hedgehog)**


	8. Episode 6: Hide and Divide

**And welcome back to another Episode of Total Drama Summer Smackdown!**

 **None of you guessed the twist, but I'm not too shocked by that. It's something brand new to Total Drama.**

 **Also I was writing this chapter and forgot to save...lost 800 words...at least it wasn't the full chapter this time. And then I finished the chapter and went to post it, and the site said "You might be a spammer. Please try request later." I have no clue why it did that.**

 **Enough rambling. Hope you like this Episode! I put a lot of work into it! The twist is revealed pretty fast, so fasten your seat belts!**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **Hateful Hedgehogs (5):** **Arianna, Ellie, Genevieve, Henry, Janet**

 **Carnivorous Crabs (7): Aleister, Amane, Celica, Conor, Lain, Miles, Nathaniel**

"Last time on Total Drama Summer Smackdown, it was an all out war." Chris started. "Leeches flew, and so did feelings. Unfortunately for a certain pair of lovebirds," A clip of Taylor and Lain being shot was shown. "Arianna got to some scheming. After everyone found about the secret relationship," The campers shocked faces were shown next. "After that, it was game over for Taylor the Gamer. But that was yesterday, and today we have a crazy twist that is going to shake things up. All of that more, right here, on Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!"

*THEME SONG*

It was Morning, and calming music played. Two birds were in a tree, when they suddenly were startled by Chris on the loudspeaker. "Oh Campers! Wake up!" He yelled loudly. "No time for Breakfast, everyone meet in front of the Spa Hotel. Pronto."

The Campers all followed Chris's instructions, and went to the Spa Hotel.

"What could you possibly want, McLean?" Nathaniel asked.

Chris ignored the boy. "Everyone should be perked up and alert," he warned as the campers yawned and rubbed their eyes, still groggy. "Because today, two of your are going home."

This woke everyone up quickly.

"Why two of us?!" Ellie questioned, clearly shocked.

"Because, I'm trying to create a decent show here, and watching you people panic will never not be entertaining." Chris said with a chilling laugh.

"It doesn't matter, we'll win this challenge, and those Pathetic Hedgehogs will be down to 3 members." said Aleister.

"That's not exactly right, _Aleister_." Chris said with a fraction of sass. "Actually, one person is leaving from each team."

This revelation promoted even further anxiety. "What does that mean? Do both Teams just go to the Elimination Ceremony without a challenge?" Genevieve interrogated.

"Of Course there's going to be a challenge!" Chris explained. "Today, you'll be playing as individuals. However, the teams are _NOT_ merging. One person will win Immunity on each team, and then both teams will go to the Elimination Ceremony and vote off a member."

"So, what's the Challenge then?" Celica was the next to ask a question.

"It's a classic," Chris said with a wicked smile. Chef then jumped out from behind him with a watergun in his hand. "It's the Hide and Go Seek Challenge from Season 1, were Chef is the predator, and you are all his prey. Chef will give you guys a little bit of a head start. However, your time starts now. Go hide!"

Everyone quickly ran into separate directions. However, Ellie followed Arianna, per usual.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "I don't think Arianna did anything with a malicious intent yesterday...Perhaps she was just looking out for our team. We _do_ need to win challenges, although at least someone from the other side will for sure be leaving today..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Hey, Arianna, can we talk about what you did yesterday really quick?" Ellie asked.

"SHHH! I'm trying to hide." Arianna said. "And you should too. We can talk about it later." Arianna offered a warm smile.

"Well, okay then," Ellie said and turned away. Ellie decided to hide in a group of thick bushes that she assumed Chef wouldn't check. After checking to make sure nothing sharp could poke her, she climbed in and prepared to wait.

Janet and Genevieve found themselves at the docks after jogging for about 20 minutes. "You think Chef will come all the way out here?" Genevieve asked.

"Probably, but hopefully he'll go after the others closer to him first, so one of us win Immunity. Because I need to talk to you about something." Janet revealed as the shot cut away.

At the Spa Hotel, Lain decided to hide inside since most of the other campers ran into the woods, and Chef would surely head there first.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lain: "I absolutely have to win this Immunity, or I'm as good as gone."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

She snuck into the bedrooms at the top floor, hoping to find the perfect spot. However, she heard footsteps thundering up the stairs behind her. She quickly searched, panicked. As whatever was following her got closer, she realized it was 2 pairs of feet, not one. Nathaniel and Aleister bursted through the room. Aleister saw Lain in the corner. Aleister went to the window. "Chef, we got some easy target's up here!" he yelled out.

Lain realized what he was doing and stood up. "Why did you do that?!" Lain shouted.

"Because." that's all Aleister said.

"Because wha-!"Lain was cut off. Chef ran into the room, and shot Lain, Aleister, and Nathaniel with the supersoaker.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lain: "I can't believe he would do something like that to me!"

Nathaniel: "I'm starting to question Aleister's intentions. We all know that Lain is the target, but I think she at least deserved a chance."

Aleister: "I do feel a little bit guilty about that...Just a little bit! And I did the team a favor anyway! We can all rest easy now that we know Lain is going to him.

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Lain felt the two other guilt. She had a puzzled look on her face for a minute.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lain: "I don't care if Aleister feels guilty or not, he still did something evil."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

 _Still Hiding: HH: Janet, Genevieve, Ellie, Arianna, Henry. CC: Amane, Celica, Conor, Miles_

The shot cut to Conor and Miles. They had found a strong and sturdy tree. It was rather tall as well, and would be the perfect location for hiding. "You good at climbing?" Miles asked.

"I have no idea, but I'll try it." Conor said bravely as he grabbed onto a branch.

Celica walked through the woods, and was startled when she heard a female sneeze. She looked toward a group of bushes as a girl from the enemy team stood up. "Oh, hi..." Ellie said awkwardly.

Celica didn't recognize her, and she blushed, embarrassed.

Ellie could see the confusion on the other girls face. "My name is Ellie, by the way."

Celica smiled and bowed. "Celica, nice to meet you."

The introductions were interrupted by a large barrage of water that hit Ellie in the face.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "I know it's a challenge and all, but that could of seriously hurt me! Luckily I'm okay, but Chef goes a little overboard sometimes..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Celica turned from Ellie to see Chef pointing the water gun at her.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "I've seen some crazy things, but a Hulking Chef carrying a water gun in the woods is not something I thought I'd encounter in life. And boy is it scary."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Celica took Chef's brief hesitation to her advantage, and she bolted off into the woods, not knowing where to run, but knowing that fleeing was her only option.

She pushed her way through a few branches, trying her best not to get caught up in the greenery. Suddenly, she ran into someone else.

It was a girl, but that's all that Celica had time to notice as she stood up and began to run again. The other girl followed close behind. They ran under a large tree, and Amane tripped and feel right under it. She looked up and saw Conor and Miles. She hectically began to climb, desperate to escape Chef. Meanwhile, Celica blew past the tree and kept running. Chef looked up the tree at the three trapped teens. He aimed the gun up, and shot the water.

"And Chef gets a three for one deal on Competitors!" Chris announced.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Miles: "What the heck? Why did Amane give away our spot? I mean, I know it was a solo challenge today, but what if Lain was still in hiding? She could of won Immunity for all I know! Amane doesn't need an enemy in this game, and she's starting to make one..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

 _Still Hiding: HH: Janet, Genevieve, Ellie, Arianna, Henry. CC: Celica_

"And with that, Celica wins the Crab's Individual Immunity!" Chris explained over the intercom.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Celica: "Sure, it's great that I won Immunity, but I'm sad that Lain is probably going..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The shot cut to Chris relaxing at a desk in the forest, drinking an ice cold lemonade and watching the challenge from a monitor. "Well, it's time for me to throw to commerical. Stay tuned to see who will win the Hedgehog's Immunity!"

Henry then got in the way of the Camera. "It will be me." He said confidently.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Chris yelled. "And at least get out of the way of the camera!" Chris whined as the camera faded to commercial.

* * *

"And we are back. Time to go see what Arianna is up too." Chris said. The shot showed him sitting at the desk and Henry standing near by. "And why are you still here?" Chris asked.

"Well, I doubt Chef is gonna search for prey near you, so I'm gonna stay here." Henry explained, much to Chris's chagrin.

"Whatever!" the host rolled his eyes as the shot showed Arianna stalking through the forest. She was nearing the docks, and followed the voices of Genevieve and Janet. She dove behind a group of bushes and listened to their conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Genevieve asked as she sat down with Janet.

"I wanted to talk about tonight's vote."

Genevieve frowned. "Shouldn't we see who wins Immunity for our team first."

Janet sighed. "It doesn't matter! We just have to stop one person from winning Immunity, and then we vote her off."

" _Her?_ " Genevieve questioned. "Last time I checked, we were aligned with the girls on our team.

"We are." Janet said. "But there's a snake."

"I think I know who you are referring too," Genevieve admitted.

"Arianna, right?" Janet confirmed.

Genevieve shook her head in agreement.

"I think you, me, and Henry should vote her out tonight." Janet suggested.

"Why not Ellie?" asked Genevieve.

"She's a wildcard. And knowing her, she probably has forgiven Arianna by now."

"True." Genevieve said with a chuckle.

"So it's a deal then? We vote Arianna off the island?" Janet asked.

"Yes," Genna replied.

Back at the bushes, Arianna scowled, hearing the whole conversation.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "Those little bit-!" (She started, but the camera cut out her swearing.)

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Little does she know, I have my idol." Arianna huffed.

She waited a few minutes before walking up to the two girls. "Hey girls!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Janet turned towards her, guilt written all over her face.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Arianna: "I don't want them to know I heard, since I don't need to make them even more determined to ruin my chances at Immunity."

Janet: "Please tell me she did not hear our conversation!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"What's up?" Janet asked.

"Not much. I can't believe the other team is already finished! Especially considering we have less teammates then them."

The girls talked for what seemed like forever, the conversation filled with tension and small talk.

Chef then showed up, water gun fully loaded.

"Well, may the best girl win." Arianna said as the Chef stepped forward. Janet ran to the left, Genevieve went towards the right, and Chef soaked Arianna instantly, ruining her chances of Immunity.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Janet: "Yes! I'm so glad! Now I don't care whether Genna or I win Immunity at this point."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Chef shot Janet and she did her best to hide her smile at seeing Arianna dripping with water.

"Yes I won!" Genevieve declared, standing still. Suddenly, Chef shot the rest of the water at her. "What was that for? I won!"

"No you didn't." Chef said. "You forgot about Henry."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Genevieve: "Henry! Now that I think about it, I guess I never saw him...Whatever. It shouldn't matter. Arianna is going home."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

A little while later, the teams gathered around the Spa Hotel. "Alright teams, you both have an hour to discuss the vote and meet me at the Campfire Ceremony. And remember, Hedgehogs can't vote Henry, and Carnivorous Crabs can't vote Celica.

The teams all murmured in agreement and separated.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ellie: "Well, Henry won Immunity. That means one of the girl's from my alliance are going home."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Genevieve and Janet walked up to Henry, who was resting in the boys cabin. "Tell me this Henry; who's the least trustworthy person on this team?" Janet asked.

"Arianna," Henry didn't even hesitate before barking out his response.

"Would you be willing to vote her out tonight?" Genevieve asked.

"Good with me." Henry responded.

"Great!" Janet said, giving Henry a smile before walking out. A couple minutes later, Arianna and Ellie traipsed in the boy's cabin and campaigned. "Henry, have you heard the things Janet has been saying? She said that you are horrible at challenges, and she forgot you were even competing today."

"I don't believe you." Henry said simply.

"Well, she did!" Arianna lied. "Just consider voting her." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before making her exit.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Henry: "This is perfect. The obvious girl alliance is imploding, and I just have to sit back and watch."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

On the opposite end of the spectrum, the Carnivorous Crabs discussed the vote. The boy's discussed the vote in the clearing while Amane and Celica comforted Lain, who was sure she was going to get voted out.

"So, we are obviously booting Lain, right?" Nathaniel confirmed.

"Yes, that's the plan." Aleister said.

"Actually, I think getting out Amane would be smarter." Miles interjected.

"And why's that?" Nathanile sneered.

"She threw me and Miles. under the bus in the challenge today." Conor explained.

"So what?" Aleister snapped.

"What if Lain wasn't caught yet? Amane could of ruined our chances of booting Lain!" Miles argued.

"Enough with the what if's! Lain lost, now let's vote her out!" Aleister argued.

"Fine." Miles crossed his arms as the shot slowly faded into the light of the bonfire.

 **Elimination Ceremony #1: Carnivorous Crabs**

"Remember everyone, you can't vote for Celica." Chris reminded, throwing Celica her marshmallow. The campers went to the confessionals and voted.

"I'll know reveal who is safe; Conor, Amane, Miles, and Nathaniel, you all are safe." Chris said. "And the final marshmallow goes too...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aleister. It's official. Lain, you are out."

Lain sighed. "Well, I kinda expected this. At least I get to see Taylor." She began to walk towards the slingshot, but she first smiled at her team who just voted her out. "Thank you guys for teaching me how to be happy." She began to lightly cry as felt the regret of her teammates.

"Aww, don't cry Lain." Celica said, giving her friend a hug.

"These are happy tears." said Lain. "Promise we will be friends after this?"

"Of course," Celica said, fighting back her own tears.

"Goodbye!" Lain said as she was fired from the slingshot.

Everyone waved goodbye to her, except for Aleister who stood back, wiping away tears.

"Are you crying?" Nathaniel asked him.

"NO!" Aleister lied, turning away.

"Celica since you won today's challenge, you get to stay in the Spa Hotel. You can also pick someone to join you."

"I guess I'll pick...Amane." Celica said with a smile.

The two girls hugged. Chris turned to address the 4 boys. "That means it's the boy's loser cabins for you."

The boys all groaned.

 **Elimination Ceremony #2 (Hateful Hedgehogs)**

The five remaining Hedgehogs all returned from voting. "Henry, you won Immunity, so take your Marshmallow." Chris said, tossing a treat to the last male member of his team. "That leaves the four ladies...also safe is Ellie and Genevieve." The girls sighed in relief.

"That leaves Janet and Arianna. And with three votes, the eliminated contestant is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arianna."

Janet smirked.

"Actually Chris," Arianna said with an evil smile. "I'm not ready to go yet." Arianna pulled out her statue and handed it to Chris.

Ellie and Genevieve gasped, as Janet sat still, completely shocked.

"Campers, this is a McLean Brand Chris Head, which means Arianna is safe. and Janet, you are the only other person who received votes, so you are going home."

Janet stood up. "Well, this should make it official. Arianna is a snake and you cannot trust her. Genevieve, Henry, I wish you two good luck." Janet then walked towards the slingshot. "Just make sure Arianna doesn't win, and I'll be happy." Janet then screamed as Chef launched her from the slingshot.

"Henry, as Immunity winner, you get to stay in the Spa Hotel with Celica and Amane. You can choose on of your three teammates to join you." Chris explained.

"I choose Arianna to join me." Henry decided.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Henry: "It's damage control time with Arianna."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Ellie, Genevieve, head back to the girl's loser cabins." Chris instructed. He turned to the camera. "Well, that's two more down, ten campers left. It was an eventful day. Come back next time to see what chaos unfolds right here on Total. Drama. Summer Smackdown!" Chris finished as the camera's zoomed out.

* * *

 **Voting Confessionals (Carnivorous Crabs):**

 **Lain: "I know it's futile, but I vote Aleister."**

 **Conor: "I sadly vote Lain."**

 **Miles: "I wish if Amane was getting my vote, but it's Lain that will receive it tonight."**

 **Celica: "Amane and I agreed to give Lain sympathy votes...so I vote Aleister."**

 **Amane: "Aleister."**

 **Aleister: "Lain! Go join your boyfriend!"**

 **Nathaniel: "The traitor herself, Lain."**

 **Voting Confessionals (Hateful Hedgehogs):  
**

 **Henry: "Arianna, who blatantly lied to me."**

 **Ellie: "After hearing the things Janet said, I have no choice but to vote her off!"**

 **Arianna: "Not a chance that I didn't receive the majority of the votes. But I have a little surprise; the Idol.**

 **Genevieve: "Arianna. I haven't ever fully trusted the girl, so she can go."**

 **Janet: "I finally, happily, thankfully vote to ship Arianna out of here."**

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Crabs:**

 **Miles, Conor, Aleister, and Nathaniel vote for LAIN**

 **Lain, Celica, and Amane vote for Aleister**

 **Hedgehogs:**

 **Janet, Genevieve, and Henry vote for Arianna (Votes Negated)**

 **Arianna and Ellie vote for JANET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As you can see, I followed your guy's advice and put voting confessionals _after_ the elimination.**

 **So, that was the twist! 2 eliminations! This episode was very plot driven, as Amane got targeted by Miles, and Aleister had submitted himself as a villian. Speaking of villains, both Arianna and Aleister had victims this Episode! Aleister, in an act of betrayal, and Arianna, in an act of revenge.**

 **Also, Arianna used her idol, so she's in a vulnerable spot right now.**

 **Onto the Eliminated Contestants:**

 **Lain: Lain was a character I originally had as fodder but everyone shipped Taylor X Lain so I kept her around. However, it was her time to go now that Taylor is gone.**

 **Janet: I feel a bit bad for her. She was kind of the punching bag this season, as she never really got her way. Unfortunately for her, Janet's personality was her undoing. Her inability to be rude to people directly ultimately got her caught during her scheming with Genevieve. Ultimately, Arianna chose to get rid of Janet over Genevieve for two reasons;**

 **A.) Ellie would of been even more distant from Arianna if she got rid of her best friend, Genna.**

 **B.) Janet was the main advocate for getting out Arianna.**

 **Question Time:**

 **1\. Thoughts on Lain's Elimination?**

 **2\. Thoughts on Janet's Elimination?**

 **3\. Predictions on who is going next?**

 **4\. Thoughts on Henry/Celica's Immunity wins?**

 **Anyways, that's a wrap!**

 **P.S.: The teams are NOTTTTTTT MERGED.**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Elimination ORDER:**

 **17TH PLACE: Julian (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **16TH PLACE: Naomi (Carnivorous Crab)**

 **15TH PLACE: Ronda (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **14TH PLACE: Craig (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **13TH PLACE: Taylor (Hateful Hedgehog)**

 **12TH PLACE: Lain (Carnivorous Crabs)**

 **11TH PLACE: Janet (Hateful Hedgehogs)**


	9. Authors Note

This story is not cancelled.

i just wanted to give everyone a heads up. This story isn't dead. I'll be honest, I was lazy and didn't want to write for a couple weeks. It's just, this past week of my life has been living hell, and I have no time to write, nor do I want too.

I will post a new chapter at some point, I just need a break. I've been very depressed lately.

thank you for understanding.

-Pierana


	10. The Future

**It's been FOREVER! I've gotten through a lot of rough things in life, and I'm mentally ready to continue this story. The point of this announcement is to let you all know that this story will be continued soon, and I hope your ready for it!**

 **I understand if some of you have abandoned the story, as it's literally been forever. But for anyone that wants to continue to read, I hope you enjoy!**

 **And yes I'm aware that it's very ironic that it's called "Summer Smackdown" but I'm continuing it in the Winter xD**

 **-Pierana**


End file.
